Arrest Me, Byun
by myungie
Summary: (Chapter Vers) Seharusnya sebagai polisi baru, Byun Baekhyun mendengarkan sunbaenya untuk tidak berurusan dengan seorang berandal tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Sebab ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu, maka bagaimanpun caranya ia harus mendapatkannya. CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrest Me, Byun**

With

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brummm Brummmm

Deru tarikan gas dari motor-motor yang terjejer di jalanan, membahana memecah keheningan malam. Masing-masing pemiliknya sudah memasang pose bersiap dari atas motornya, menunggu seorang gadis di depan sana mengibarkan benderanya.

"3...2...go!"

Tepat setelah bendera tanda dimulainya balapan, satu-persatu pengendara tadi melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus dinginnya hawa angin malam. Sorak sorai penonton mulai terdengar, menyerukan nama pembalap yang menjadi jagoan mereka. Diantara pembalap lainnya, terdengar satu nama yang paling banyak dan paling keras diteriakkan oleh para penonton.

"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Itulah nama yang paling mendominasi sepanjang area balapan. Adalah seorang lelaki tinggi dengan wajah serupa serpihan dewa bercampur malaikat, yang sedang melajukan motornya dengan ciri khas stiker '61' di bagian depan motornya. Ia dikenal sebagai juara bertahan di segala jenis balapan liar, tak hanya yang diadakan di Korea Selatan, namun juga di belahan bumi lainnya.

Wajah yang rupawan, harta yang melimpah serta kemampuan balap yang luar biasa, tentu saja membuat hampir semua wanita maupun pria sub yang melihatnya rela membuka kakinya cuma-cuma hanya untuk lelaki itu. Namun nyatanya tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang terlihat dekat dengan Chanyeol, bahkan kabarnya lelaki itu selalu menolak para jalang yang ditawarkan padanya.

Entahlah...perawakannya memang misterius, dingin, dan sulit didekati. Sejauh ini hanya Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin yang diketahui sebagai sahabat setianya. Kabarnya sifatnya yang kasar dan kejam, membuat orang lain enggan mendekati dirinya.

Satu tikungan lagi, maka Chanyeol akan menangguhkan dirinya sebagai juara kembali malam ini. Namun disaat jarak hanya tinggal beberapa meter tak berarti, suara iring-iringan yang memuakkan menurutnya, datang dan menghadang jalannya untuk mencapai garis finish.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, dan mau tidak mau menghentikan laju motornya. Ia membuka helm yang melingkupi kepalanya, kemudian menatap nyalang pada dua petugas polisi di depannya. Kesalahan fatal bagi keduannya telah menggangu seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Berhenti di sana dan letakkan tanganmu di atas kepala!" perintah salah satu petugas polisi tersebut.

Chanyeol benar menuruti pinta si polisi dengan menaruh tangannya di atas kepala. Namun ia tidak diam dalam posisinya, melainkan terus membawa tungkainya maju sembari mematri senyuman miring pada sudut bibirnya.

"He-hey! Aku bilang berhenti!" pekik si polisi sedikit khawatir, sementara Chanyeol terus melangkah maju masih dengan senyum andalannya. "K-kami benar-benar akan menembakmu jika kau tidak berhenti sekarang juga!" ancam petugas yang satunya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sembari mengedikkan bahunya. "Tembak saja, biar kalian merasakan bagaimana memuakkannya dibalik jeruji besi itu" ucapnya tanpa takut, membuat si petugas mengernyit bingung. "Aku tidak membawa senjata apapun, aku juga hanya melangkah maju. Kalian menembakku dan tuduhan penembakan pada warga sipil akan segera mendatangi kalian berdua" sahutnya ringan, membungkam para polisi di depannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menang, dan menurunkan kedua tangannya ketika telah berada di hadapan para polisi. Kilatan mengerikan terpancar dari sorot matanya, sedang seringai licik mulai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Jadi...sudahkah kalian mulai menyesal datang dan menganggu kemari?" Kedua polisi bungkam, dan perlahan melangkah mundur tanpa disadari.

"Mari kita lihat. Apa yang akan terjadi..." Chanyeol berbisik, menjeda sesaat untuk memberikan isyarat bagi para kawanannya yang mulai mengerubungi kedua polisi tersebut.

"...ketika seseorang mencoba berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

"Jadi namanya Park Chanyeol?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk penuh semangat. "Benar Baek, ingat ya kau harus berhati-hati jika kelak ditugaskan menangkap berandalan itu!" ucapnya mewanti-wanti.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan kedua petugas itu Minseok hyung?" tanya Baekhyun, masih penasaran.

Minseok mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, nampak berpikir keras, sebelum bergidik ngeri setelahnya. "Mengerikan Baek. Kami tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang Chanyeol lakukan, tapi kedua petugas itu lantas segera mengundurkan diri dan kabarnya selalu mengurung diri di kamar" jelas Minseok menggebu-gebu. Ia memajukan wajahnya kemudian, untuk berbisik pada Baekhyun. "Ada yang bilang Chanyeol mempermalukan kedua petugas itu Baek. Ia melucuti pakaian kedua polisi itu, kemudian menggiringnya sepanjang jalanan kota Seoul. Mengerikan bukan?' kembali Minseok bergidik.

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, namun tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada cerita sunbaenya. Pikirnya itu adalah hukuman konyol untuk ukuran seorang berandal seperti itu. Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka suaranya, namun Jongdae selaku atasannya datang dengan nafas memburu.

"Ayo bersiap-siap! Kita ada panggilan tugas!" perintahnya, dan dengan sigap Baekhyun beserta Minseok beranjak dari kursi masing-masing.

"Ada kasus apa Kapten?" tanya Minseok, di sela-sela perjalanan menuju tempat parkir.

"Perkelahian antar geng motor" Jongdae menjawab cepat, namun nampak kekhawatiran tercetak pada rautnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Minseok, menatapnya dengan ragu. "Park Chanyeol lagi..." bisiknya lirih.

Minseok membeliak dan menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja. "Tidak Kapten, tidak. Aku tidak mau ikut patroli kali ini!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. "Kau tidak ingat seminggu yang lalu, gara-gara berandal itu, petugas kita harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit sampai hari ini. Aku tidak mau, lebih baik turunkan tim khusus saja" cerocosnya.

Jongdae menghela nafas dan mengusak surai cokelatnya. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Bagi mereka Chanyeol bukan ancamam besar seperti teroris yang akan mengahncurkan dunia dan memerlukan penangkapan dari tim khusus. Ayolah Minseok kita kekurangan petugas, yang lain juga tidak mau ikut!"

Minseok menggeleng dengan hebatnya. "Tidak! Yang lain bisa kabur mengapa aku tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" pekik Minseok sebelum lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Jongdae dan Baekhyun

"Hey! Hey! Minseok! Tungguuu...aish!" Jongdae berdecih kesal dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralisir emosinya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan, mendapati Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan patuh. "Apa? Kau ingin kabur juga?" tanyanya sinis.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak Kapten. Ini patroli pertamaku sebagai petugas baru. Mohon bimbingannya" Baekhyun menunduk hormat sejenak.

Jongdae tersenyum sumringah hingga netranya menyipit. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menepuk pundak bawahannya. "Aku suka semangatmu. Ayo kita berangkat!" ajaknya penuh semangat. Baekhyun menganguk lagi tersenyum, kemudian bersama-sama memasuki mobil patroli.

...

Duagh! Bukk! Prangg!

Suara riuh ricuh tak terkendali menjadi musik pengiring bagi para kawanan yang sedang baku hantam di siang hari yang terik ini. Entah siapa yang kawan atau lawan, yang pasti suasana begitu tak kondusif, saling bergelung di sebuah lapangan rerumputan.

Di tengah kerumunan tersebut, nampak kedua pemimpin masing-masing geng motor, yang tengah beradu sengit satu sama lain. Satu dari mereka adalah si lelaki tinggi fenomenal, Park Chanyeol, yang nampak masih segar bugar tanpa adanya luka lebam sedikitpun di wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang lawan, yang rupanya hampir tak jelas bentuknya akibat simbahan darah yang menggenang. Belum sempat Chanyeol melayangkan kepalan tangannya, lagi-lagi suara sirine yang begitu dikenalnya dan begitu memuakkan baginya, datang mengganggu kegiatannya. Chanyeol hanya berdecih tanpa mau melepaskan musuhnya ataupun sekedar menoleh pada petugas polisi di belakangnya.

"Y-yeol sudah cukup. Aku minta maaf" mohon sang musuh.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol menukik, sembari menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan pada musuhnya. "Jika kau mengira aku akan berhenti hanya karena polisi itu, maka kau salah..." bisiknya penuh ancaman. Tangannya mulai kembali terangkat tinggi. "...sebab harusnya kau tahu apa akibatnya jika berurusan dengan-"

"-turunkan tanganmu!" seru seseorang dari arah belakang. "Aku bilang turunkan tanganmu bodoh!" perintahnya lagi dikala tangan Chanyeol masih terangkat tinggi.

Chanyeol memutar matanya dan mendengus kesal. Tikus kecil berseragam lagi, pikirnya. Dengan enggan ia menghempaskan tubuh musuhnya dan bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan pose berkacak pinggang, Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

1

2

Pada detik ketiga, saat itulah...

Netra bulatnya menajam, tubuhnya menghangat, diikuti degupan jantungnya yang menggila.

Apakah seorang malaikat sedang turun ke bumi? Batinnya.

Chanyeol tetap membeku, meski sosok indah yang mengacaukan kerja jantungnya itu, kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Dalam jarak seperti ini, Chanyeol dapat melihat lebih jelas bagaimana paras rupawan sosok di depannya. Bibir tipisnya yang pink merekah menggoda gairahnya, hidung mungilnya yang mancung, wajahnya yang mulus tak bernoda, dan jangan lupakan sepasang netra sabit dengan iris cokelatnya, sukses menenggelamkan Chanyeol pada tatapan itu.

Astaga...Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu jatuh cinta seindah ini.

"Hey! Kau tuli ya?! Cepat berikan tanganmu" ucapan ketus dari sosok mungil itu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak marah ataupun tersinggung atas apa yang diucapkan si polisi mungil. Sungguh suatu keajaiban.

"Telingaku baik. Yah... mungkin tidak berfungsi dengan baik saat berhadapan dengan sosok indah sepertimu" ucapnya santai. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus dan mencibir mendengarnya. "Omong kosong. Cepat kemarikan tanganmu!" ketus Baekhyun.

"Ini..." Chanyeol menyerahkan kedua tangannya cuma-cuma. "Diikat seharian pun aku rela, apalagi bila itu dilakukan di ranjang" Lagi, Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Namun ia memilih diam, dan segera memasangkan borgol pada tangan Chanyeol. Selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya pada Jongdae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan raut kecemasan.

"Kapten! Aku sudah memborgolnya!" pekik Baekhyun dengan bangganya. Mendengar itu Jongdae mengelus dadanya merasakan kelegaan, kemudian setengah berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ini Kapten, bawa saja ke dalam mobil" Baekhyun menggiring Chanyeol untuk diberikan pada Jongdae, namun si berandalan tinggi menahan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengernyit dan sedikit waspada kala Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya.

"Kau yang menangkapku, maka kau juga yang harus membawaku cantik" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya menggoda, sedang Baekhyun mulai jengah akan sikapnya. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya, si tampan terlebih dulu membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sshh...sebaiknya kau tidak menolak baby" Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka kemudian membawa bibirnya mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Sebab hanya perlu satu jentikan bagiku untuk melepaskan diri dari borgol ini. Bagaimana hmm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan berbisik.

Baekhyun menutup mata menahan emosi yang menumpuk dan menghela nafas lelah dikala melihat Jongdae menatap penuh harap padanya. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol kembali, kemudian mau tidak mau menggiring si berandalan itu bersamanya.

...

Desas desus begitu ramai memasuki indera pendengar Baekhyun, sejak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di gerbang markas kepolisian. Bukanlah Baekhyun yang menjadi topik pembicaraan, melainkan sosok berandalan tinggi -yang sialnya tampan- , yang kini sudah duduk manis berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Adalah suatu hal yang begitu langka melihat keberadaan Chanyeol di kantor polisi. Bukan karena ia tidak pernah diringkus, tapi hampir menjadi suatu hal yang mustahil jika Chanyeol menurut dibawa ke kantor polisi, tanpa adanya petugas yang dilukai. Oleh sebab itu, sejak tadi petugas yang lalu-lalang melewati meja Baekhyun, menyempatkan untuk mencermati sesaat kondisi si polisi mungil. Dan selalu reaksi yang sama, yakni decakan tak percaya saat mendapati Baekhyun tetap cantik tanpa cela.

"Sebutkan nama lengkapmu"

"Bagaimana jika kau dulu?"

Baekhyun memutar mata dan berdecak malas. "Lupakan! Park Chanyeol, itukan namamu?"

"Nah, tepat sekali. Aku tahu namaku pasti dikenal dimana-mana" sombong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggumam samar, kemudian melanjutkan ketikannya kembali. "Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya malas.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab apapun, sebelum kau mengatakan namamu"

Baekhyun menggebrak meja, mulai larut dalam emosinya. "Dengar ya Park Chanyeol, jaga sikapmu atau aku-"

"-Baekhyunnn! Baekhyunnn! Kau baik-baik saja Baek?" Entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba Minseok mengampiri Baekhyun dengan hebohnya, rautnya begitu khawatir, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari ada sosok lain diantara mereka. "Demi Tuhan aku tak menyangka Kapten akan mengirimi petugas baru sepertimu untuk menangkap Park Chanyeol, si berandalan ke..ji..." Minseok tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya, dikala ia baru menyadari 'Park Chanyeol, si berandalan keji' berada di sampingnya. "B-baek a-aku pergi dulu. S-sampai jumpa huwaaa" Minseok berlalri ketakutan, sedang Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Jadi namamu Baekhyun? Dan kau adalah petugas baru?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, yang dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Baekhyun. "Nama yang indah. Seindah parasmu tentu saja. Ah! seharusnya kepolisian sudah merekrutmu sejak dulu!"

Baekhyun memilih acuh, meladeni lelaki sinting seperti ini hanya mengabisi energinya saja. "Kau terbukti mengikuti balapan ilegal, melakukan kekerasan pada orang lain, melawan beberapa petugas polisi. Apa alasanmu?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin saja" Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua pundaknya. Ia menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja, menatap lekat pada Baekhyun. "Catat ini baik-baik. Aku mengakui semua tuduhan yang dijatuhkan padaku, apapun itu. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, sebab dengan begini aku bisa bertemu calon kekasihku yang cantik" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya kembali.

Rasanya kesabaran Baekhyun benar-benar telah sirna. Parasnya memerah sempurna, gigi-giginya saling bergemerutuk, siap memuntahkan luapan emosi pada lelaki tinggi didepannya, jika saja tidak ada seorang pria berpakain setelan jas yang datang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Pria yang nampak sebaya dengannya itu menunduk sopan sesaat, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongin. Pengacara keluarga Park" ucapnya ketika Baekhyun membalas jabatan tangannya. "Aku sudah mengurus jaminan untuk Tuan Park Chanyeol, dan Tuan Park sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang" jelas Jongin.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol "Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi Park Chanyeol"

Mungkin memang dasarnya otak Chanyeol yang sudah bermasalah, bukannya bahagia karena dibebaskan, lelaki itu justru mengernyit tak suka. Sebelum pergi bersama sang pengacara, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya untuk disodorkan pada Baekhyun. "Berikan nomormu dan aku akan pergi" pintanya datar.

Baekhyun sempat menganga tak percaya, kemudian dengan segera menggeleng tegas. "Maaf, itu privasiku. Aku tidak memberikan informasi pribadiku pada orang asing" tolaknya. Chanyeol berdecak, namun tidak menarik ponselnya kembali. "Ayolah, kita sudah berkenalan tadi. Aku Chanyeol dan kau Baekhyun. Sudah kan?"

Tetap saja, Baekhyun menyilangan kedua tangannya, menolak dengan tegas permintaan Chanyeol.

"Hah! Baiklah Baiklah..." Chanyeol memasukkan kembali ponselnya dalam saku, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Perlu kau ketahui, aku terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang kumau, bagaimanapun caranya" Chanyeol berbisik dalam jarak dekat, sedang Baekhyun terus menatapnya tanpa takut. "Tapi aku suka caramu menentangku, dan lihat baik-baik...apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu takluk kepadaku Baekhyun" Chanyeol menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, setelah mencuri satu kecupan di pipi gembil Baekhyun. Sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, ia menyempatkan memutar tubuhnya.

"Mari kita mulai dari bagaimana caraku mendapatkan nomormu"

.

.

.

Pada kenyataannya, berandalan tampan itu benar-benar bertindak sesuai ucapannya. Belum genap 24 jam setelah ia dibebaskan dengan jaminan, lelaki itu sudah membuat ulah dengan mengadakan adu balap liar di jalanan umum. Membuat Baekhyun kembali ditugaskan untuk turun lapangan meringkusnya.

Ketika Baekhyun datang, atmosfir di arena balapan seketika membeku. Semua pasang mata disana dengan jelas melihat Chanyeol berseri-seri layaknya orang idiot, meninggalkan motor balapnya begitu saja dan menurut patuh disaat Baekhyun membawanya. Sesampainya di kantor polisi, Chanyeol terus menerus menanyakan nomor ponsel Baekhyun ketika si mungil itu sedang menginterogasinya.

Di hari berikutnya, Baekhyun dibuat geleng-geleng kepala karena lagi-lagi mendapat laporan Chanyeol sedang merusak salah satu fasilitas umum di tengah kota. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia lagi yang ditugaskan untuk mengurusi berandalan itu. Dan tetap saja, ketika diinterogasi tidak ada yang Chanyeol ucapkan selain, "Berikan nomor ponselmu"

Pada hari ketiga, rasanya kepala Baekhyun benar-benar ingin meledak. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat ia sedang sibuk menginterogerasi dan mencatat pengakuan seorang pencuri, Kaptennya datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Tidak Kapten~Perintahkan yang lain ya?" mohon Baekhyun, memasang wajah memelas pada Jongdae. Melihat kaptennya tetap bergeming dan menatapnya penuh arti, Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Jongdae diam-diam tersenyum simpul sedang Baekhyun tiada henti mengalunkan umpatan dari mulut mungilnya sepanjang perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar. Ketika keduanya baru saja melangkah dari pintu geser, Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongdae. "Kali ini dimana lokasi si brengsek itu membuat ulah?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Bukan ucapan yang didapatkan Baekhyun sebagai jawaban, melainkan isyarat dari Jongdae untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Dengan kerutan dalam di keningnya, Baekhyun pun memutar tubuhnya, mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae.

Baekhyun menganga sesaat, sebelum berdecak sembari melangkahkan kakinya. Suasana halaman depan kantor polisi sudah porak poranda penuh kekacauan, dan pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sosok tinggi yang kini sedang menyeringai puas menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Ah. Akhirnya si cantik datang juga" goda Chanyeol, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun memilih acuh dan menengadahkan tangannya. "Kemarikan tanganmu" sahutnya dingin tanpa sekalipun memandang wajah pria di depannya. Baru saja ia bernafas lega karena Chanyeol dengan patuh menyerahkan kedua tangannya untuk diborgol, lagi-lagi ia dibuat geleng-geleng kepala oleh lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol! Lepaskan tangan-"

"-diam atau aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam!" hardik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup rapat mulutnya, membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Chanyeol dengan jemari keduanya yang saling bertaut.

"Duduk di kursi itu" perintah Baekhyun ketika keduanya telah sampai di ruangan kerjanya.

Chanyeol tak lantas duduk, memandang Baekhyun dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Biasanya aku duduk di kursi depan mejamu?" tunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

"Apakah ukuran kedua matamu masih kurang besar untuk melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi itu?" sarkas Baekhyun, benar-benar jengah akan kebodohan lelaki berandal ini. "Duduk disana dan kunci mulut besarmu itu rapat-rapat agar aku bisa selesaikan pekerjaanku dengannya!" pinta Baekhyun.

Tak disangka Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan tanpa protes menuju kursi di sisi kanan meja Baekhyun. Membuat seluruh pasang mata disana membelalak tak percaya melihatnya.

Park Chanyeol? Yang mampu menghancurkan siapapun yang mengganggunya hanya dengan satu jentikan? Patuh menuruti segala yang diperintahkan oleh polisi baru itu.

1 menit, 2 menit, sudah terlewati tanpa adanya gangguan ketika Baekhyun sedang mengetikkan sesuatu dalam laptopnya. Merasa suasana begitu hening, ia menoleh sekilas ke samping untuk memastikan apakah lelaki itu tertidur atau tidak. Namun ia menyesali keputusannya setelah mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk tegak dan menatapnya begitu intens.

"Hey! Hey! Perhatikan matamu itu!" jemari Baekhyun berhenti mengetik, ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol berseru dari sampingnya. Ia menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol, memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Bajingan itu terus memandangimu seolah-olah ingin menelanjangimu!" seru Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menganga mendengar ucapannya. "Suruh ia memejamkan matanya sebelum aku yang turun tangan untuk mencabut keduanya!" tuntut Chanyeol dengan pose angkuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas perlahan, menggumamkan kata 'maaf' pada lelaki di depannya, sebelum melanjutkan kembali ketikannya.

Suasana mulai terkendali, hanya bunyi ketikan jemari Baekhyun saja yang terdengar di ruangan ini. Sesungguhnya diam-diam ia mengetahui lelaki di depannya ini terus memandangi wajahnya sejak tadi, terutama pada bagian bibirnya ketika ia sedang berbicara. Namun ia memilih acuh, agar urusannya dengan lelaki ini cepat selesai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun menyelesaikan ketikannya dan mencetaknya untuk ditanda tangani oleh si pencuri ini. Ia memberikan kertas dan pena pada si pencuri, namun dengan sengaja lelaki itu justru menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan senyuman menggoda pada si mungil. Baekhyun menggeram samar, siap-siap mengeluarkan emosinya sebelum-

Bugh!

"Sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam dengannya sialan!"

Bugh! Bugh!

Butuh sekian detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi, dan segera bangkit untuk memisahkan Chanyeol sebelum lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar menghabisi nyawa si pencuri.

"Chanyeol! Berhenti Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun sambil terus menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh. Ia menoleh ke sekitar, memberi isyarat pada petugas lain untuk membantunya.

"Sudah cukup Chanyeol! Dia benar-benar akan mati, bodoh!"

Chanyeol berhenti memukul sejenak, memandang tajam pada Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Itu tujuanku! Bajingan ini berani-berani menyentuh apa yang telah menjadi milikku dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup!"

Heol! Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi milikmu! - batin Baekhyun. Jika bukan karena Chanyeol yang nampak kalap mata, sudah dipastikan jemari lentiknya melayang pada dahi lelaki itu.

Ia mengacak-acak surainya putus asa, mendapati para petugas lainnya masih tidak mampu memisahkan kedua lelaki ini. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir keras, mencari cara yang tepat untuk menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum pencuri itu benar-benar mati di tangannya.

Ketika satu cara akhirnya terpikirkan dalam otaknya, senyuman Baekhyun mulai mengembang. Ia lepaskan tangan Chanyeol begitu saja, membuat petugas yang lain mengernyit melihatnya. "Chanyeol, lepaskan pria ini atau-"

"-apa hah?! Aku tak takut apapun ancamanmu! Bajingan ini tetap akan mati di tanganku!" potong Chanyeol, dan melanjutkan kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada si pencuri.

"Yakin?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali, sedang Chanyeol menulikan telinganya. Si mungil mengedikkan bahunya, sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Ketika ia hendak menghilang dibalik pintu, Baekhyun berucap pelan.

"Ah..padahal aku baru saja ingin memberikan nomor teleponku"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara ataupun bergerak seinci pun. Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol, yang dalam sekejap menghentikan aksinya hanya dengan sederetan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

Si mungil itu sendiri sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, dan tak butuh waktu bagi lama bagi Chanyeol untuk segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun dengan senyum idiotnya.

...

Kesalahan fatal bagi Baekhyun, karena telah mengira Chanyeol begitu bodoh, hingga ia memberikan nomor ponsel bibi laundry dekat rumahnya pada lelaki itu, bukan nomor ponsel miliknya. Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka, satu jam setelah ia meninggalkan lelaki itu, Chanyeol langsung menghubungi nomor yang diberikan olehnya.

Chanyeol nampak benar-benar murka ketika mendatangi kantor kepolisian keesokan harinya. Baik Baekhyun maupun petugas lainnya, mengira hari itu adalah hari terakhir bagi Baekhyun untuk menghirup udara, melihat betapa mengerikannya Chanyeol yang sedang meluapkan emosinya.

Baekhyun sudah terduduk pasrah, siap menerima ajalnya ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak mendekati mejanya. Ia menutup matanya erat, tidak berani melihat dengan cara apa kiranya Chanyeol akan membunuhnya.

Namun hingga 2 menit kemudian, tidak ada cekikan di lehernya ataupun suara pekikan di sekitarnya. Hal itu lantas membuat Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya, dan-

Cup

Kedua mata sabit Baekhyun akhirnya terbuka lebar sempurna mendapati Chanyeol sudah terduduk dengan manis di depan mejanya,

Setelah sebelumnya mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun.

"Sampai kau memberikan nomor ponselmu, aku akan terus duduk di tempat ini. Tak peduli kau suka atau tidak" ucap Chanyeol waktu itu sambil mengusap bibir plumpnya.

Dan berandalam itu benar-benar tidak bercanda akan ucapannya. Ia terus datang tiap harinya dan sialnya cara yang digunakan olehnya adalah terus membuat ulah hingga Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus turun tangan mengurusnya.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang sudah lelah, melainkan juga pengacaranya. Bahkan kemarin, ada seorang lain yang bernama Oh Sehun, menggantikan Kim Jongin yang katanya sedang mengurusi sesuatu. Menurut keduanya, Chanyeol memang sering membuat ulah, namun tidak seperti ini, setidaknya tidak sampai setiap hari.

Baekhyun bertanya apa kiranya yang membuat Chanyeol seperti itu, dan baik Sehun maupun Jongin memberikan jawaban yang cukup menggelikan. "Ia hanya ingin nomor ponselmu" jawab Jongin begitu entengnya saat itu.

"Hmm...atau mungkin dirimu" tambah Sehun sembari terkekeh pelan. Membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Lalu kedua lelaki itu saling bersitatap sejenak sebelum mengucapkan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu tidak? Ini yang pertama baginya tertarik dengan seseorang" ucap keduanya

Entah mengapa jawaban dari kedua pengacara itu sedikit mempengaruhi Baekhyun. Bukan berarti ia juga tertarik pada Chanyeol, hanya saja...sudah lama Baekhyun tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperjuangkan oleh seseorang. Kisah percintaannya di masa lalu tidak baik omong-omong.

Suara riuh dari arah pintu, mampu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, beranjak ke sumber keributan, untuk mencari tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di sana.

Dan Baekhyun segera menghela nafas sembari geleng-geleng kepala, ketika dilihatnya sosok yang beberapa hari ini mengusik ketenangannya, berada dalam genggaman dua orang polisi. Namun ada yang berbeda dengannya hari ini, ia tampak lebih emosional dan terus menerus mengamuk pada sosok lain yang juga sedang dipegangi oleh polisi.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus memberi pelajaran padanya! Lepas arghh!" pekik Chanyeol, terus meronta ingin melepaskan diri.

"Ada apa ini?!" Baekhyun menyahut tiba-tiba, disambut kelegaan oleh beberapa petugas polisi yang mengurusi Chanyeol. Jelas saja, seisi kepolisian sudah mengetahui bahwa si berandal Chanyeol hanya melunak pada Baekhyun. Jongdae yang sedang memegangi seorang lainnya, berupaya bergeser ke arah Baekhyun. "Baek, tolong tangani ini. Seperti biasa, perkelahian antar geng" jelas Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian menjalankan perintah Kaptennya, mengambil alih Chanyeol yang sejak tadi dipegangi oleh dua petugas. Layaknya sebuah sulap, begitu Baekhyun yang memeganginya, dalam sekejap Chanyeol berhenti berontak dan mengikuti Baekhyun dengan patuh ke dalam ruangan. Baru saja tiga langkah menapak, sosok yang dipegangi Jongdae menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan sahutannya.

"Ck. Ternyata Park Chanyeol tidak setangguh yang dikatakan orang-orang" Baekhyun menoleh sedang Chanyeol masih terpaku. "Yeah..tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang ayah. Pengecut" Lelaki itu terkekeh puas melihat Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat dan ingin menerjangnya, jika saja Baekhyun tidak sigap menahannya.

"Shh..jangan terpancing Chanyeol. Sudah jangan didengarkan, ayo pergi" Baekhyun berbisik sembari mengusap bisep Chanyeol yang mengeras. Ia sedikit lega ketika dirasanya nafas Chanyeol kian teratur. Namun baru saja suasana mulai kondusif, si lelaki di belakang sana kembali menguji kesabaran.

"Wah..wah...jadi lelaki mungil ini yang telah menaklukan seorang Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya sarat dengan nada meremehkan. "Bagaimana caranya? Ah..tentu saja. Jalang kecil ini pasti memberikan pelayan yang memuaskan untukmu 'kan?"

"A-apa kau bilang? Sialan! KEMARI KAAUU-'

-Bugh!

"Uhukk!" Lelaki bermulut besar itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu nyeri akibat tendangan yang baru saja dilayangkan padanya.

Sementara Jongdae hanya menganga, begitu pula beberapa petugas lainnya, bahkan termasuk Chanyeol sendiri mengerjap tak percaya. Semuanya fokus pada sosok mungil yang sedang menepuk-nepuk sepatu kulitnya, setelah baru saja menendang telak seseorang. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan takjub yang lain, Baekhyun memilih mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Ayo pergi sebelum aku khilaf dan melubangi kepalanya" ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum geli mendengarnya, dan membiarkan Baekhyun menggiring tangannya.

...

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Baekhyun senantias menyaksikan adu perdebatan di depannya. Adalah Chanyeol yang terpaksa ditahan di balik jeruji, sedang dibujuk oleh dua pengacaranya sekaligus, Sehun dan Jongin. Penjara mini itu tidak jauh dari letak meja kerjanya, hingga ia masih mampu mendengarkan sayup-sayup ketiga lelaki tersebut.

"Ayolah hyung, kami sudah menjaminmu. Memangnya kau tidak ingin bebas?" keluh Sehun.

"Lagipula ayah dan ibumu sedang berada di rumah. Pulanglah, temui mereka hyung" bujuk Jongin.

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak dan tidak. Lebih baik aku disini daripada bertemu dengan kedua orang asing itu dirumahku" sahutnya dingin, membuat dua lelaki yang lain menghela nafas putus asa.

Baekhyun yang melihat debat pelik antara ketiganya, berinisiatif untuk mendekat dan mencari tahu lebih jelas apa gerangan masalahnya. Jongin yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan tersenyum penuh harap padanya. Ia menyenggol bahu Sehun, hingga lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, dan juga mematri senyum yang sama seperti Jongin. Keduanya bangkit bersama-sama, mendekati Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Tolong bantu kami membujuknya" bisik Sehun

"Kami menaruh harap padamu" tambah Jongin.

Baekhyun mencibir namun tetap memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di lantai, berdampingan dengan Chanyeol yang hanya dipisahkan oleh jeruji besi.

"Pengacaramu sudah menjaminmu, mau apalagi disini?" sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku lebih suka disini, apalagi ada dirimu" jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Dasar bodoh, begitu banyak para tahanan yang ingin kembali ke rumah, dan kau malah memilih tinggal di penjara dingin ini" Baekhyun berdecak heran. "Pulanglah...kudengar orang tuamu menunggumu di rumah, seharusnya kau menyambut mereka dan-"

"-Baekhyun" sela Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan kilatan emosi terpancar pada sorot matanya. "Benar adanya...bahwa kau satu-satunya yang mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut" Baekhyun diam dengan pandangan yang terkunci. "Namun bukan berarti kau berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, dan jangan menceramahiku tentang apa itu keluarga" ucapnya tajam dan menusuk, kemudian bangkit menuju sudut penjara.

Baekhyun bahkan hanya bisa menganga dengan wajah memerah, merasa dipermalukan oleh lelaki itu. Demi Tuhan ia hanya ingin lelaki itu segera menghilang dari pandangannya, bukan seperti apa yang dituduhkan Chanyeol padanya. Ia mendengus kesal dan kembali menuju mejanya dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin penuh harap ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak berurusan dengan si brengsek itu lagi!" hardik Baekhyun, benar-benar merasa kesal. Jongin dan Sehun terduduk lesu, mendapati bahwa Baekhyun pun gagal membujuk Tuan Muda Park tersebut.

Melihat Baekhyun masih bergumam mengumpati Chanyeol, Sehun berinisiatif memberikan sekaleng cola yang dibelinya tadi untuk Baekhyun. "Ini, minumlah. Dinginkan kepalamu dulu" saran Sehun. Baekhyun menerima tanpa pikir kembali dan menyesapnya begitu saja sampai habis. Setelahnya ia duduk kembali, diikuti oleh Sehun yang msngambil posisi di sampingnya

"Apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan jangan dimasukkan hati. Ia hanya tidak mampu merangkai kata-kata yang lebih baik" Sehun berucap serius. "Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi Chanyeol sesungguhnya lelaki yang baik, cerdas dan berkompeten. Namun dikarenakan orang tuanya yang begitu sibuk akan pekerjaannya, pulang hanya setahun 3 kali, membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi lelaki yang kasar dan urakan. Ia kesepian Baek..." terang Sehun lagi, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Chanyeol mungkin terkesan seorang berandalan yang hobinya menghamburkan uang. Namun ia tidak pernah membual, ataupun mengatakan omong kosong lainnya" Kali ini Jongin yang berbicara pada Baekhyun. "Jika ia bilang suka, maka ia benar-benar menyukaimu Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tak sadar menghela nafas panjang. Meresapi secercah rasa iba yang menjalar di hatinya.

...

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 malam. Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari patroli malamnya dan memilih bermalam di kantornya ketimbang di apartemennya. Toh, dia juga hanya tinggal sendiri disana.

Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya, menatap penuh nafsu pada semangkuk jajangmyeon di atas meja yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia hendak mengapit mie itu dengan sumpitnya, sampai netranya menangkap sosok yang berada di dalam jeruji.

Dapat ia lihat semangkuk sup masih bersegel, berada di dekat jeruji sampingnya. Melihat mangkuk sup itu masih tertutup, Baekhyun yakin lelaki itu belum memakannya. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengacuhkannya, bukannya beranjak perlahan mendekati lelaki tersebut. Ia pegangi pinggir mangkuknya, dan ternyata sup ini sudah mendingin.

"Ck. Apa rencanamu sebenarnya dengan ini? Aku tidak bermaksud 'mencampuri' urusanmu, tapi jangan merepotkan kami dengan acara mogok makanmu ini" Baekhyun menyahut, menekan kata mencampuri.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya, perlahan-lahan mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan nampak bahagia melihat Baekhyun kembali datang mengunjunginya. Namun atas dasar gengsi ia cepat-cepat membuang mukanya ke depan.

"Mereka memberikan aku sup seafood. Aku tidak suka" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun memutar mata selagi berdecak pelan. "Ini kantor polisi bukan restoran bung. Kalau ingin makan sepuasnya silahkan-"

"-aku alergi" sela Chanyeol cepat. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun, dengan sorot matanya yang meredup. "Aku alergi seafood. Aku pernah jatuh sekarat ketika memakan sepotong cumi saja" cicit Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan wajahnya lesu setelah melihat Baekhyun meninggalkan dirinya. Namun tidak berapa lama, Chanyeol dibuat terkejut ketika Baekhyun kembali mendatanginya, dengan semangkuk jajangmyeon di tangannya.

"Ini, makanlah ini saja" Baekhyun menyelipkan mangkuknya diantara jeruji besi. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol ingin bersikap gentle dan menolaknya, namun sangat disayangakan...

Kriukk Kriukk

Bunyi perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi itu, mau tidak mau membuatnya menahan malu hingga wajahnya memerah matang. Baekhyun terkikik kecil dan menyodorkan kembali mangkuk jajangmyeonnya.

Sambil memalu, Chanyeol terpaksa mengambil mangkuk itu dan mulai menyesapnya. "Terima kasih ya. Tapi kau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa membeli beberapa camilan di supermarket seberang. Sudahlah makan yang kenyang" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ah...aku memang tidak salah memilih calon kekasih. Thanks baby" Chanyeol berkedip sedang Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. Ia sudah akan bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya, sampai Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya. "Baekhyun?"

"Apa lagi?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. "Nomormu?"

"Sial!" Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala dan menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terus memanggilnya. Ia melangkahkan tungkainya menuju pintu keluar, menapak menuju supermarket. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan acara makan jajangmyeonnya. Pada suapan keempat Chanyeol berhenti, membaca pesan yang masuk pada ponselnya.

 _From : +083628****_

 _Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Baekhyun nampak mulai menyesali keputusannya memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Hari ini tepat seminggu sejak lelaki itu memiliki nomornya, dan selama 24 jam dalam seminggu ini, Chanyeol selalu menghubunginya. Entah itu hanya sekedar bertukar pesan ataupun berteleponan.

Sisi positifnya mungkin Baekhyun bisa lebih terbiasa dengan sifat lelaki itu, selalu berubah-ubah tak terbaca. Chanyeol masih belum berbicara banyak tentang kehidupannya, ia lebih senang mendengarkan Baekhyun bercerita, meski harus memaksa si mungil terlebuh dahulu.

Tak hanya itu saja, dengan keduanya yang saling berbincang lewat telepon setiap malam, membuat Baekhyun bisa memantau tingkah laku Chanyeol, menghindarkan lelaki itu dari segala balap liar yang biasanya diikuti olehnya.

Jujur, ada kelegaan luar biasa dalam benak Baekhyun, ketika Chanyeol memilih untuk diam di rumahnya pada malam hari, menuruti segala perintah dan hal-hal yang dilarang olehnya.

Entah sejak kapan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur lelap jika Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya di malam hari.

Drrtt Drttt

Baekhyun nyaris memekik senang melihat layar ponselnya yang menyala.

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _Jam berapa kau selesai bertugas?_

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _Ini sudah selesai. Ada apa?_

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Pulang denganku._

 _Tidak ada penolakan._

Entah mengapa bukannya kesal, Baekhyun lantas merasa pipinya memanas membaca pesan terakhir dari Chanyeol. Baru saja jemarinya sedang mengetikkan pesan balasan, sebuah pesan baru masuk pada ponselnya.

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Jangan marah._

 _Aku hanya rindu._

Dan Baekhyun tak mampu lagi menahan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Ia membereskan berbagai perlengkapannya ke dalam laci maupun tasnya, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membenahi penampilannya.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya konyol ketika sedang mematut di depan cermin. Namun lihatlah...bukannya segera keluar, ia justru membubuhkan bedak pada pipinya dan mengoleskan eyeliner tipis pada garis matanya. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah lebih baik, Baekhyun beranjak keluar kantor dan ternyata sudah ada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas motornya.

Mati-matian Baekhyun menahan ekspresi datarnya, dan berusaha untuk tidak terpaku pada pahatan rupawan di depannya. Chanyeol dengan rambut abunya yang berantakan, jaket kulit hitam yang membalut tubuh semampainya, dilengkapi dengan jeans hitam sobek-sobek, hanya memperburuk pertahanan Baekhyun.

"A-ayo..ehm..ayo kita pulang" dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki suaranya yang bergetar, dan rasanya ia ingin ditelan oleh aspal saja, ketika Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Kau terlalu indah Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berbisik di wajahnya dan Baekhyun memilih memejamkan mata. "Jangan salahkan aku jika suatu hari aku terpaksa menculikmu...mengurungmu di ranjangku...menikmatimu untuk diriku sendiri, dan-"

"-dan setelahnya kau mati di tanganku. Awas kau macam-macam!" Baekhyun menyela dengan ucapan datarnya, sementara Chanyeol mendengus mencermati paras Baekhyun yang merona samar, berbanding terbalik dengan ucapan dinginnya.

Melihat itu menimbulkan niat untuk menggoda si mungil. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggamit jemari Baekhyun, lalu membuka mulutnya dan menggigiti jemari lentik itu. Disangkanya Baekhyun akan merengek gemas, namun ternyata

"Yak! Sudahlah aku pulang sendiri saja!" pekik Baekhyun, lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baru saja dua tapak ia melangkah, si berandalan tampan menyahut dengan entengnya,

"Pergi saja jika kau ingin melihatku menghancurkan taxinya"

Baekhyun mengumpat pelan, mau tidak mau memutar balik ke arah Chanyeol. Ia melewati Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai puas, langsung menuju motor besar milik lelaki itu. Ia mendengar langkah Chanyeol yang mendekat padanya, hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang berat menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan.

"Jangan coba-coba melepaskannya" Chanyeol memperingati. Baekhyun hanya mencibir mengejek, namun diam-diam melepaskan senyumannya ketika Chanyeol sedang memakai helmnya dan menghirup dalam aroma jantan dari sang pemilik jaket.

...

Kedua alis Baekhyun saling menukik ke atas ketika Chanyeol menghentikan motornya bukan di depan rumah Baekhyun, namun di suatu tempat yang tidak asing baginya. Yakni area balap liar.

"Aku tidak ikut balapan, hanya ingin menemui temanku. Tunggu sebentar oke?" ujar Chanyeol dengan segera melihat tatapan menuntut dari si mungil.

Baekhyun tadinya hendak menggangguk, namun urung ketika melihat suasa begitu lengang, hanya beberapa pemabuk saja yang ia lihat sejak tadi. Maka sebelum Chanyeol melangkah lebih jauh, dengan segera Baekhyun turun dari motor dan menahan lengan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya, nampak ragu dalam berucap. Hah! Jika sekarang adalah jam patrolinya, sudah dipastikan ia akan berdiri lantang disini, mengacungkan pistolnya pada siapa sana yang akan mengganggunya.

Tapi kali ini...satupun senjata tidak ada yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Sial.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin diam seperti ini, lebih baik aku pergi oke"

Sreett

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika sepasang jemari mungil menarik jaket bagian belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melipat kedua tangannya dengan pandangan menuntut Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

"Aku...b-bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" cicit Baekhyun merasa malu luar biasa. "A-aku hanya khawatir karena aku tidak bawa senjata...Boleh ya?" Baekhyun meminta dengan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin. Membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk mencubit gemas kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Geez...tidak usah menggodaku seperti itu, aku juga tidak tenang meninggalkanmu sendirian" Chanyeol tersenyum, lantas menggenggam jemari Baekhyun untuk menuntunnya turun dari motor. "Ingat, jangan hiraukan yang lain dan yang paling penting...jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku. Mengerti" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, hingga Chanyeol menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. Keduanya saling berjalan berdampingan, dengan senyuman simpul yang terpatri pada bibir masing-masing.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Suasana di area ini cenderung lebih ramai daripada tempat Chanyeol memakirkan motornya tadi. Obsidian Chanyeol nampak mengitari kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Chanyeol!" Seruan yang memanggil dirinya dari belakang membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum tipis mengetahui itu adalah sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi. "Haah...untung kau datang tepat waktu" ucap lelaki itu lega, kemudian menyadari sosok si mungil di samping Chanyeol. "Jadi ini yang kau bawa Yeol? Menarik juga" lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya sembari menatap lapar pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol maju selangkah, menyembunyikan Baekhyun di belakangnya. "Perhatikan matamu Seokjin. Dan apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" desisnya mengancam.

"Kau tidak membaca pesanku? Aku memintamu membawa sesuatu untuk dijadikan taruhan malam ini Yeol" Seok Jin membela diri.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun membeliak hebat. Jemari Chanyeol sudah siap untuk melayangkan tinju pada Seok Jin, namun urung dilakukan ketika benaknya mengingat sesuatu. Sesaat lalu, ia memang sedang membaca pesan dari kawanannya, dan belum sampai di pesan terakhir Baekhyun sudah muncul membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Ironi yang indah.

"Ayolah Yeol, lagipula kita bisa mendapatkan si manis ini kembali jika kita menang. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan pada-"

Srakk

Dengan sigap Seok Jin menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan Chanyeol padanya, yang ternyata adalah kunci motornya. Seok Jin mengernyit dan menatap Chanyeol penuh was-was.

"Ambil itu dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau" ucap Chanyeol.

Seok Jin membelalak berlebihan. "Kau gila? Hanya demi si mungil ini kau rela membuang satu-satunya motormu yang berharga?!" pekik lelaki itu sembari geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Jaga bicaramu Seok Jin" desis Chanyeol dengan pandangannya yang menusuk pada kawanannya. "Baekhyun bukan barang. Dan motor itu tak ada apanya bila dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Aku pergi" pamitnya sambil menggiring Baekhyun yang hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun hanya diam, sedang Chanyeol nampak sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Baekhyun sudah akan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol, sampai akhirnya sebuah Audi hitam berhenti di depan keduanya.

Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol mungkin meminta sopir untuk menjemput mereka, namun dugannya salah ketika sang sopir keluar dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki berandalan itu terlebih dahulu menghampiri Baekhyun, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya sebelum masuk pada bangkunya sendiri.

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya, ketika mobil yang melaju dalam kecepatan sedang itu, menembus lalu lalang malam. Chanyeol tampak fokus menyetir dan Baekhyun senatiasa mengagumi wajahnya dari samping.

"Yeol..." panggil Baekhyun pela pada akhirnya.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, sebelum kembali melihat ke jalanan. Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, entah mengapa lidahnya menjadi kelu untuk berucap. Disaat polisi mungil itu sedang larut dalam emosinya, saat itulah ia merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Motor itu hanya rongsokan tua" Chanyeol menyahut lebih dulu. Itu hanya bualannya tentu saja. Jelas-jelas baru saja dua hari yang lalu Chanyeol membeli seperangkat onderdil dengan harga fantastis untuk motornya.

"Tapi temanmu berkata sebaliknya tadi" Baekhyun mencibir kesal. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mencubit bibirnya. "Jangan didengarkan. Lagipula sepertinya aku lebih suka mengendarai mobil jika bersamamu..." Chanyeol menoleh, dengan senyuman menggoda di bibirnya. "...kita bisa melakukan banyak hal di dalam mobil Baek. Ingin mencobanya?" bisiknya sensual.

Bugh!

"Awh! Sakit Baek!" Chanyeol mengaduh sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan manis dari si mungil. Namun disaat jemari halus menggantikan tangannya untuk mengusap kepalanya, senyuman lebar mulai mengembang di bibir Chanyeol.

...

Setelah melewati perjalanan penuh candaan dan umpatan, tidak terasa keduanya kini telah berhenti di area parkir apartemen Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol turun dari bangkunya, Baekhyun mengira lelaki itu hendak membukakan pintu untuknya saja. Namun disaat Chanyeol tetap mengikutinya bahkan sampai ke dalam kamar apartemennya, Baekhyun baru merasakan ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh lelaki itu. "Ck. Aku lelah Yeol. Pulanglah, ini sudah malam" ucapnya lesu.

"Aku juga lelah" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi tidak baik berkendara dalam kondisi seperti ini di malam hari"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat, tahu-tahu segera melangkah memasuki kamar Baekhyun. "Apa boleh buat? Tentu saja aku akan menginap malam ini" jawabnya santai, kemudian menaiki ranjang Baekhyun begitu saja.

Netra sabit Baekhyun melebar sempurna melihat tubuh raksasa Chanyeol menginvasi ranjang mininya. Ia mengumpat kesal sembari berkacak pinggang di samping Chanyeol. "Ya Ya! Tidur di sofa sana! Lihat tubuh besarmu ini memakan ranjang-"

-greb!

"Begini lebih adil" Chanyeol berbisik dengan mata terpejam, sedang kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Pada posisi yang cukup 'intim' ini membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana paras nyaris sempurna milik lelaki itu.

Yang sialnya membuatnya gugup setengah mati, lengkap dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Chanyeol justru mendekapnya semakin erat. "Chanyeoll..." bisiknya.

"Sshh jangan takut. Sampai adanya kejelasan status antara kita berdua, aku bersumpah tidak akan menyentuhmu" janji Chanyeol, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun agar lelaki itu lebih rileks. "Tidurlah..." bisiknya.

Waktu yang sudah cukup larut ditambah usapan lembut di punggungnya, sungguh membuat kedua mata Baekhyun memberat. Ia sudah akan berlabuh di alam mimpi ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggil namanya."Baekhyun..."

"Hmm?" jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, terlebih dahulu menguraikan pelukannya untuk bersitatap dengan polisi mungil. "Apakah...apakah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memilikimu?" tanya Chanyeol meragu.

"Tidak"

"Yak!" Tak disangka Chanyeol bangkit dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh mencium lantai kamarnya. Baru saja ia hendak menyalak pada si tinggi, berandalan itu terlebih dulu meneriakinya.

"Apa alasanmu hah?! Apa aku kurang tampan?! Ah..atau kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang dekat denganmu? Katakan siapa itu! Biar kuhancurkan kepalanya!" Chanyeol nampak benar-benar murka.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar, tidak takut sekalipun pada lelaki yang sedang mengamuk di ranjangnya. "Kau benar, aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang..." jawabnya enteng, bertolak belakang dengan si tinggi yang hampir meremukkan sisi ranjang.

"Siapa dia?! Katakan padaku!"

"Kau sungguh akan menghancurkan seseorang yang dekat denganku itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh yakin. "Tentu saja! Akan kulenyapkan dirinya hingga kau tidak mampu lagi berpaling dariku!"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju meja di sudut ruangan. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya bingung dan mengernyit ketika melihat Baekhyun kembali ke ranjang dengan sesuatu yang berada di genggamannya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa itu?!" ketus Chanyeol, merasa kesal karena Baekhyun terkesan mengabaikan ucapannya tadi.

"Kau bilang ingin tahu siapa orangnya?"

Chanyeol mendengus sinis. "Lupakan! Tanpa kau beritahu, aku akan tetap mencarinya-"

"-Ini. Ini seseorang itu" Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol dengan menyodorkan barang yang dibawanya tadi di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Sebuah cermin.

Yang tentu saja memantulkan wajah Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Berulang kali mulut Chanyeol terbuka dan tertutup, merasa kehilangan kata-kata untuk berucap sepatah kata pun. Sedang Baekhyun di depannya, mengeluarkan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tahu kan siapa orangnya?" cibir Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat. "Kalau begitu cepat hancurkan kepalanya dan lenyapkan ia sekarang juga" ejek Baekhyun kembali.

Chanyeol sudah siap menyalak kembali untuk membalas Baekhyun, namun kekehan ringan dari polisi manis itu meredam amarahnya dalam sekejap. Ia tarik Baekhyun dengan segera, membawanya kembali dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan akan itu, bahkan memberanikan diri untuk mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol. Ia sedikit mendongak, tersenyum ringan pada lelaki itu. "Sesungguhnya aku bukan tipe pemilih. Hanya saja...aku punya kenangan buruk dengan seorang berandalan" jelasnya lembut.

"Jika aku berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik, akankah kau mempertimbangkan aku?" tanya Chanyeol berbisik, selagi membawa wajahnya merunduk.

Kembali Baekhyun terkekeh, kemudian mendekatkan bibir keduanya untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku memang ingin kau mencobanya..." Ia mengecup singkat belahan bibir tebal di depanya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "...jadi, berubahlah untukku...yakinkan aku" pintanya.

Chanyeol mematri senyuman lebar. "Apapun untukmu Baekhyun" bisiknya halus, dilanjutkan dengan bibir yang saling mengecap di tengah keheningan malam

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah lima kali Baekhyun mengecek layar ponselnya, namun berakhir dengusan kecewa ketika tidak ada satupun pesan baru yang masuk ke nomornya. Adalah Park Chanyeol, sosok yang ditunggu oleh Baekhyun, dimana lelaki itu belum membalas pesannya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Meski belum adanya status yang mengikat keduanya, namun sejak malam itu jalinan komunikasi mereka semakin membaik, terbuka dan tak jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama di masa senggang. Chanyeol juga nampak menepati janjinya, tidak pernah terlibat lagi dengan segala hiruk pikuk dunia malam. Tentu saja ini membuat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk lelaki itu.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya begitu Jongdae menghampirinya.

"Ya Kapten?"

"Ikut aku sekarang. Kita ditugaskan untuk melerai perkelahian antar geng motor"

...

Buakk! Dughh! Prangg!

Bagaikan sebuah dejavu, Baekhyun kini melangkah waspada memasuki titik pusat perkelahian. Netranya menangkap beberapa orang yang tidak asing baginya, dan ia hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati agar sosok yang ada dalam pikirannya itu tidak nampak disini.

Namun harapannya sirna.

Ketika dengan jelas netra sabitnya menangkap sosok yang begitu dikenalnya di depan sana. Park Chanyeolnya...yang nampak berhasrat melayangkan tinju bertubi-tubi pada musuhnya. Jemari kekarnya dan sekujur tubuhnya telah bersimbah darah sang lawan, namun Chanyeol masih enggan untuk berhenti, bahkan begitu menikmati menyiksa lawannya.

Batin Baekhyun berteriak pilu. Lelaki itu telah mengkhianati kepercayaanya.

Sama seperti seseorang di masa lalunya. Yang menjadi alasan dibalik bekas luka yang selalu tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak akan menolerir itu. Tidak akan lagi. Maka dengan langkah bergetar menahan amarah, ia mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chan..."

Hanya dengan panggilan lirih dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol dalam sekejap menghentikan pukulannya, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang memucat. Langkahnya ragu, namun ia tetap mencoba menghampiri Baekhyun.

"B-baek...ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" Chanyeol mencoba mengambil jemari Baekhyun, namun segera dihempaskan begitu saja olehnya. "Kumohon Baek, dengarkan aku dulu. Seok Jin mengatakan-"

"-sampah" Chanyeol bungkam sedang Baekhyun menajamkan pandangannya. "Kau tak ubahnya seperti sampah menjijikkan. Dan aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku karenamu" desis Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terkulai lemas di sampingnya, memandang Baekhyun dengan sorot terluka yang begitu kentara. "Berhenti Baek. Berhenti. Siapapun boleh mengatakan itu padaku...asal bukan dirimu". Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol melangkah mundur, dan menyempatkan untuk menoleh pada Baekhyun terakhir kalinya.

"Kata-katamu...menyakitiku"

Baekhyun terkekeh meremehkan dan mengedikkan bahunya, sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membeku dalam posisinya. Andai Baekhyun tahu seberapa besar pilu yang dirasakan Chanyeol karenanya.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih Baekhyun menjalani hari-harinya tanpa semangat. Pipinya semakin tirus, sorot matanya redup dan menjadi sosok yang lebih pendiam. Beruntung karena prestasinya sebelumnya, Baekhyun diberikan sedikit kelonggaran oleh Jongdae sang Kapten.

Entah sampai kapan dirinya akan terus seperti ini...Baekhyun tak tahu. Yang jelas setelah sosok itu pergi dari kehidupannya, seolah-olah jiwa Baekhyun juga ikut pergi bersamanya.

Masih dengan jelas di ingatannya, bagaimana raut terluka yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol pada pertemuan terakhir saat itu. Naasnya...dua hari kemudian, Baekhyun baru mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya, dimana Chanyeol menyerang Park Jimin, karena lelaki itu mengancam akan mengacaukan kehidupan Baekhyun.

Park Jimin adalah anak dari selingkuhan ayah Chanyeol, dan juga lelaki yang pernah ditinju oleh Baekhyun saat di kantor polisi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Menurut Sehun dan Jongin, Jimin bersekongkol dengan ibunya untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari daftar keluarga Park.

Mirisnya...ternyata Tuan Park, sang ayah, percaya penuhnya pada Jimin dan ibunya. Ketika remaja, Chanyeol acapkali diteriaki anak tak berguna, sampah keluarga, dan banyak ucapan menyakitkan lainnya ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya sepulang sekolah. Selama belasan tahun.

Itulah sebabnya, malam itu, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol nampak begitu terluka. Sebab, dengan bodohnya ia membuat lelaki tinggi itu mengulas kembali masa lalunya yang pilu.

Hanya sakit yang bisa Baekhyun rasakan dikala mengingat penggalan kenangan tersebut. Seolah hukuman untuknya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa dihubungi lagi sejak saat itu, bahkan tidak pernah ada sedikitpun kabar keberadaannya hingga kini. Baekhyun juga sudah mencoba mencari Jongin dan Sehun, namun anehnya kedua lelaki itu juga menghilang bagai ditelan bumi tepat setelah menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menaruh kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Sial. Ia merindukan Chanyeol. Sangat.

Namun apa daya, semuanya sudah terlambat dan lelaki itu kini-

"Selamat siang Tuan Byun"

-kini berada di depannya! Demi Tuhan, apakah ia bermimpi? Pasti mimipi. Tidak mungkin lelaki tampan dengan surai tersisir rapi ke belakang, dan dibalut dengan setelan jas mahal ditubuhnya ini adalah sosok lelaki itu.

"Hey tuan? Halo?" Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya di wajah Baekhyun. Kemudian tersenyum hangat sembari mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun."Ini benar aku...dan aku kemari untuk melaporkan sesuatu" ucapnya lembut. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar yakin bahwa ini bukanlah alam mimpinya. Senyuman itu lantas menulari Baekhyun, hingga senyuman manis mulai terpatri di bibirnya. "Apa yang ingin kau laporkan Tuan...Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, berpura-pura memikirkan sesuatu. "Hmm, aku ingin melaporkan kejahatan seseorang" ucapnya serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Hmm ada seseorang yang telah menyakiti kekasih hatinya, dan sekarang orang tersebut ingin memperbaiki segalanya dengan cara menculik sang kekasih untuk tinggal bersamanya, bahkan mungkin seedikit memaksanya jika kekasihnya menolak untuk ikut" terangnya panjang lebar, sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana...?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, berbisik di depan bibir Baekhyun. "...apa kiranya hukuman yang akan kau berikan untuk orang itu?"

"Mmm...sepertinya ia harus dikenakan pasal berlapis Tuan Park. Jadi katakan pada temanmu itu..." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, seolah menunjukkan sedang berpikir keras. Sesaat setelahnya ia juga memajukan wajahnya, membalas berbisik halus pada Chanyeol.

"...hukumannya adalah seumur hidup bersamaku..."

.

.

.

Halo halooo :)

Mau cerita sedikit, awalnya cerita ini dibuat untuk berchapter, namun dirombak dalam sekejap menjadi oneshoot...dan kupikir itu pilihan yang buruk, sia-sia, serta benar-benar msngecewakan hahaha

Ya sudahlah, jadi gimana pendapat kalian?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Baekhyun, posisi siap?"_

Masih dengan kedua mata yang memicing ke depan, Baekhyun mengambil walkie talkie di sakunya. _"Ya Kapten. Arah jam 12, 10 meter dari posisi target"_ jawabnya dengan berbisik.

 _"Bagus. Tahan pelurumu sampai ia menginjakkan kaki keluar. Mengerti?"_

 _"Siap Kapten!"_

Sesudahnya ia masukkan kembali walkie talkie itu, setelah memastikan alat tersebut sudah tidak bersuara. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang terjun langsung dalam penyergapan seorang perampok di sebuah toko perhiasan, yang tak jauh dari posisinya berada.

Terhitung sudah setengah jam Baekhyun mengendap-endap penuh kehati-hatian, mengingat banyaknya masyarakat sipil yang terancam di dalam sana, yang sedang dikepung oleh tiga orang perampok bersenjata api. Jika setitik saja ia melakukan kesalahan, maka nyawa para masyarakat sipil itulah taruhannya.

Para kawanan perampok itu menjadi target yang saat ini sedang diburu oleh Kepolisian Seoul, dikarenakan telah terbukti melakukan perampokan selama 7 hari berturut-turut di berbagai toko perhiasan terkenal.

Karena ulahnya tersebut, baik Baekhyun dan para petugas lainnya harus merelakan waktu istirahat mereka. Selama 3 hari belakangan, para polisi diminta untuk terus berjaga-jaga selama 24 jam penuh, termasuk Baekhyun.

Satu dari kawanan itu sudah keluar dari toko, maka Baekhyun pun turut mengambil langkah maju. Pelaku kedua juga menyusul keluar beberapa menit setelahnya, dan Baekhyun pun kini sudah berada di balik pilar, berjarak 5 meter dari target.

Ia menoleh sesaat, saling bertukar pandang dengan petugas lainnya yang berada di seberang sana. Ketika akhirnya pelaku terakhir sudah keluar, Baekhyun dan si petugas mengangguk setuju, kemudian mengambil posisi ancang-ancang untuk meletuskan peluru.

Sebelah mata Baekhyun menyipit, mengeker target yang paling dekat dari posisinya untuk dijatuhkan. Dalam hati ia mulai berhitung mundur.

Tiga

Dua

Jemari Baekhyun mulai menarik pelatuk revolvernya.

Sa- "Kenapa tidak menjawab telponku?"

"AAAAAA!"

Brukk!

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai sembari mengelus dada, benar-benar terkejut akan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang menutupi pandangannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, merasa kesal luar biasa pada sosok Chanyeol yang menjulang di depannya ini.

Niatnya untuk mengumpati Chanyeol tertunda, ketika sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan dari para pelaku yang sudah memergoki akan keberadaan para polisi. Ketiga pelaku tersebut bergegas menaiki motornya, siap-siap untuk melarikan diri.

"HEEYY! BERHENTI KALIAN!" Baekhyun memekik kencang, dan segera bangkit untuk mengejar para pelaku. Namun jangan lupakan keberadaan Chanyeol, yang nampaknya memang dilahirkan untuk mengganggu kehidupan Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya disaat Baekhyun sudah siap berlari, lelaki itu justru menahan lengan si mungil, membawa keduanya saling bersitatap kembali.

Chanyeol meremas erat kedua bahu Baekhyun, dan memberikan tatapan tajam padanya."Aku paling benci diabaikan Baekhyun. Jangan memancingku untuk melukaimu..." desisnya sarat akan ancaman.

Melihat Baekhyun hanya diam membisu dengan atensinya yang terfokus pada para penjahat di belakangnya, hanya semakin membuat Chanyeol emosi. Ia apit dagu Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, memaksa lelaki itu untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Lihat aku ketika sedang berbicara! Apakah ketiga lelaki tadi begitu penting dibandingkan aku hah?!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan kentara sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Astagaa...aku benar-benar meragukan ada otak didalam kepalamu itu! Mereka itu penjahat buronan dan pikir baik-baik apa kiranya yang akan kulakukan sebagai seorang polisi hah?! Tentu saja menangkap mereka bodoh!" pekiknya nyalang, kemudian menarik bahunya hingga terlepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

Sejenak tidak ada lagi yang bersuara setelahnya, dimana Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun, sedang lelaki yang dipandangi sibuk menjelaskan pada Kaptennya lewat walkie talkienya. Suara amukan Jongdae terdengar keras dari alat tersebut, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mematahkan rahang lelaki itu karena telah memarahi kesayangannya.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu sendiri. Aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya" Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka suara ketika Baekhyun sudah mematikan sambungan walkie talkienya. Si berandal ini melangkah maju, meraih kembali bahu si mungil yang sedang mengernyit.

"Jangan membuatku rindu..." Chanyeol berbisik sembari menunduk. "...karena kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk menghapusnya..."

Bukannya merona atau menghangat mendengar bisikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru memutar mata dan memasang ekspresi jengah. "Ya ya ya terima kasih atas aksi kedatangan tiba-tibamu ini hingga membuat mereka kabur, dan menambah masa lemburku. Jadi...makan rindumu itu hingga beberapa hari kedepan!" sentaknya, lagi-lagi menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil patroli ketika suara Chanyeol membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika berhasil membawa para penjahat itu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol. Melangkah dengan pasti mendekati punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, tidak berniat menoleh. "Terserahmu saja. Aku lelah" sahutnya malas.

"Perhatikan ucapanmu sweety boy..." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga si mungil, membuat Baekhyun bergidik geli. "Aku bisa mengartikan apa saja dari kata 'terserah'mu itu...yang mungkin kelak akan kau sesali" ucapnya sedikit mengancam.

Namun nampaknya Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk peduli pada ucapan Chanyeol, hingga dirinya hanya mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, kemudian kembali melangkah maju. Belum jauh ia melangkah, suara dari si tinggi di belakang sana samar-samar memasuki indera pendengarnya.

Chanyeol sedang menelpon seseorang rupanya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli. Tidak, setelah ia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Bawa Bang Si Hyuk dan kawanannya ke hadapanku. Sekarang" tuntut Chanyeol, lalu mengakhiri panggilannya begitu saja. Sudut bibir kanannya terangkat ke atas, mendapati Baekhyun yang mematung di depannya.

"I got you, Byun" Chanyeol berucap tanpa suara, seraya menjilat bibir atasnya dengan gaya bak berandal mesum. Membuat Baekhyun membuang wajahnya yang sedikit memucat.

Kelihatannya saja ia tak gentar akan Chanyeol, padahal dalam hati ia terus mengucapkan serentetan doa.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Tenang Baekhyun tenang, lelaki ini hanya berandalan bodoh, idiot, mesum, tidak mungkin ia mampu-ASTAGA ASTAGA CHANYEOL BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKANNYA!

Sementara Baekhyun masih belum tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya yang terus menjerit, Chanyeol sudah melangkah maju menghampiri kelompok Bang Si Hyuk yang kini berada dalam genggaman anak buahnya.

Bugh!

Si Hyuk terbatuk sesaat, sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya takut-takut ketika Chanyeol memandangnya tajam. "A-ada apa C-Chanyeol? A-aku t-tidak mengganggu wilayah kekuasanmu" cicitnya terbata-bata.

Bugh!

Si Hyuk kembali terbatuk ketika kepalan tangan Chanyeol kembali menyapa wajahnya. Ia meringis kesakitan disaat jemari si tinggi mengapit wajahnya yang terluka. "Benar. Kau memang tidak mengganggu wilayahku..." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, menoleh pada sosok mungil di belakangnya sebelum kembali menatap tajam pada Si Hyuk.

"...tapi kau menyita waktu luang kekasihku..."

Bugh! Bugh!

Kali ini pukulan bertubi-tubi diterima oleh Si Hyuk di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat ia terbatuk keras bercampur darah. Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti melayangkan pukulannya, ketika Si Hyuk sudah terduduk lemah nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Ia tarik baju lelaki itu dengan kasar, membuat keduanya saling bersitatap.

"Siapapun yang berani menyulitkan kekasihku...maka akan berurusan denganku. Camkan itu!" ancam Chanyeol, kemudian menghempaskan Si Hyuk hingga tergeletak di lantai. "Habisi ketiga bajingan ini sampai polisi datang menanganinya!" perintah Chanyeol pada anak buahnya.

Tatapan tajam yang kian melembut, diiringi senyuman yang perlahan mengembang, disaat Chanyeol kembali melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam mematung. Bahkan ketika nafas Chanyeol sudah menerpa wajahnya, Baekhyun masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Take a breath sweety..." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun masih termenung sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang kosong. Si tinggi kemudian berinisiatif membelai pipinya, seraya membawa wajahnya mendekat, menghapuskan jarak yang tersisa.

1 detik.

2 detik.

Chanyeol menyeringai di sela bibirnya yang bergerak, sedang Baekhyun membelalak tersadar dari lamunannya. "Mmpwahh! Apa yang kau lakukan sial-"

"-shhh" Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. "Can I take my gift right now?" pinta Chanyeol dengan cengiran jenakanya.

Baekhyun menelan liurnya gugup, lalu berusaha keras untuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa maumu?!" tanyanya ketus namun sedikit was-was. Melihat seringai licik di wajah tampan itu, nampaknya Baekhyun sudah tahu pasti akan keinginan lelaki itu. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, ketika Chanyeol kembali mengikis jarak, membelai belah bibirnya dengan bisikan hangat.

"Of course it's you baby"

OOO

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dimana Baekhyun tahu-tahu sudah dipikul oleh Chanyeol seperti karung, keluar dari mobil limonya memasuki sebuah mansion megah. Baekhyun memilih diam, enggan untuk bertanya maupun melayangkan bantahan.

Sebab ia sudah melakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dirinya dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan berbagai remasan diterima di sekujur tubuhnya akibat ulahnya saat itu.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya ketika dirasa Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Rupanya ada seorang wanita paruh baya di hadapan mereka, yang Baekhyun yakini adalah seorang pelayan, melihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Semua yang anda pinta sudah saya siapkan di kamar, Tuan. Saya permisi" ucap pelayan itu, sebelum menundukkan kepala dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Ribuan dugaan negatif mulai bermunculan di benak Baekhyun. Apa yang disiapkan di kamar? Borgol? Tali? Cambuk?

Sehari-hari saja Chanyeol begitu kasar, menuntut dan mencerminkan seorang berandalan sejati, apalagi ketika di ranjang? Mungkin ia tidak akan puas mematahkan satu ranjang.

Mati kau Byun.

Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Baru saja ia hendak meronta, namun tubuhnya lebih dulu dihempaskan di atas ranjang, dan Chanyeol segera mengambil posisi di atas tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menopang dirinya dengan kedua siku di samping kepala Baekhyun, mengunci pandangannya pada si mungil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol. Si tinggi sedikit meringis sakit, tak menyangka pukulan Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa untuk ukuran pria mungil sepertinya. Kesal terus-terusan dipukuli, Chanyeol mencengkeram erat tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi leher Baekhyun.

"Diam" Chanyeol berucap dengan bibirnya yang menempel pada kulit Baekhyun. "Ini yang kunginginkan Baekhyun...mengurungmu di ranjangku, dan kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak" Chanyeol berbisik menuntut, dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba berdesir akan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di lehernya.

"Tetap disini. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu" ucap Chanyeol, sebelum bangkit meninggalkan ranjang.

Mata sabit Baekhyun mengikuti setiap langkah dari si tinggi, yang berhenti di depan sebuah meja kecil. Detak jantung Baekhyun bertalu-talu, memikirkan apa kiranya yang akan diambil oleh Chanyeol dari atas meja sana. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, disaat Chanyeol sudah melangkah kembali ke arahnya. Ketika dirasa Chanyeol sudah menapaki ranjang, Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan pekikannya.

"JANGAN IKAT AKU CHAN-apa-apaan ini?!" Baekhyun mengernyit dan memelankan suaranya ketika melihat nampan besar berisi beberapa makanan di atasnya, diletakkan oleh Chanyeol di atas pahanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir negatif, Baekhyun. Makan saja dan habiskan!" perintah Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun hanya memandangi makanannya tanpa menyentuh sumpit dan sendok makannya, Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Cepat makan ini sebelum aku mengganti semuanya dengan satu box kondom dan lube" ancam Chanyeol, yang nampaknya tidak main-main.

Baekhyun mendengus ketus, menutupi kegugupan yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini. Pada akhirnya ia pun mengambil sumpit dan sendoknya, perlahan-lahan mengambil makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Tidak perlu membawaku kesini jika ingin memberiku makan. Atau kau tidak tahu ada sebuah tempat yang bernama restoran?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun dengan segala rasa gengsinya yang selangit itu, dipastikan tidak akan menuruti perkataanku dengan mudah" balas Chanyeol telak sambil bersedekap angkuh. "Meski aku harus mengikat kaki dan tanganmu sekalipun, maka tetap akan kulakukan..." Ia mengambil satu buah strawberry, lalu memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"...sebab aku hampir gila melihatmu terus-terusan menolak makan dan beristirahat..." tuturnya lagi.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun tertegun dan tergugah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Namun benar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebelumnya, rasa gengsi luar biasa yang dimiliki Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu nampak acuh, enggan berekspresi meski hanya seulas senyum saja.

Ia mengedikkan bahunya sembari tetap melanjutkan mengunyah makanannya. "Itu urusanmu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengkhawatirkan diriku" jawabnya santai.

Chanyeol berdecih, memandang Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat. "Cih! Lalu siapa ya yang saat itu berkata... _hukumannya adalah seumur hidup bersamaku..._ " Chanyeol berucap dengan menirukan suara Baekhyun, diakhiri dengan kekehan meremehkan.

Dalam sekejap wajah Baekhyun memerah hingga ke telinga, bercampur antara malu dan emosi. Matanya menyalang tajam pada Chanyeol. "Yak! Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu jika kau tidak berpura-pura mendatangiku sebagai orang baik!" tuturnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Chnayeol dengan sumpitnya.

Saat itu, ketika Chanyeol yang sudah seminggu lebih tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, tiba-tiba datang menemui Baekhyun dengan penampilan rapi, tertata, benar-benar persis seperti seorang CEO berpengalaman. Baekhyun yang memang sedang dalam rasa bersalah bercampur rindu, tentunya tergugah akan hadirnya Chanyeol dengan penampilan barunya itu.

Baekhyun pikir mungkin selama menghilang, Chanyeol sedang memperbaiki diri seperti yang ia pinta sebelumnya. Oleh sebab itu, tentu saja ia tidak ragu lagi untuk membuka hati pada Chanyeol.

Namun terima kasih pada Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun, yang menghancurkan suasana romantis antara si polisi dan sang berandal, dengan ucapan-ucapannya yang terlalu jujur.

 _"Sudah kubilang Baekhyun pasti akan luluh hyung! Untung saja pakaianku pas di tubuhmu" ucap Jongin._

 _"Tenang saja Baek, Chanyeol hyung tidak bisa marah padamu. Hyung menghilang hanya untuk membalas perbuatanmu. Kekanakkan sekali ya?" timpal Sehun._

 _"Benar sekali. Padahal sehari saja tidak bertemu hyung sudah uring-uringan. Bahkan ia sampai memajang fotomu di kamar, di dapur dan di...kamar mandi" keduanya terkikik geli, tidak menyadari aura membunuh dari belakang._

Setiap mengingat hal itu selalu membuat Baekhyun begitu emosi. Apalagi setelah hari itu, selama 24 jam penuh ia dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh para petugas lainnya.

"Aku memang orang baik. Hanya padamu" sahut Chanyeol membela diri. "Aku tidak memukulmu, aku menurut patuh ketika kau menangkapku, dan aku tidak menyentuhmu meski aku begitu putus asa menginginkannya" ungkapnya sepenuh hati, dengan mata tajamnya yang naik turun mengamati tubuh mungil di depannya.

Menutupi rasa gugup dan berdebar akibat tatapan intens si berandal, Baekhyun berpura-pura acuh dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekati wajahnya, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mampu berpikir jernih sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah mengunyah timun.

Barulah disaat rasa anyir timun begitu terasa di mulutnya, hidung Baekhyun mulai mengkerut, keningnya mengerut dalam dan lidahnya terjulur ke luar. Ia menengadahkan tangannya, siap memuntahkan timun dari mulutnya. "Huueemmphh!"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak dan sekujur tubuhnya mematung. Seolah-olah seluruh atensinya kini terfokus pada sesuatu yang tengah membasahi belah bibirnya. Baekhyun tidak membantah, tidak juga membalas gerakan bibirnya.

"Buka mulutmu..." bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela tautan itu. Namun Baekhyun masih dalam mode diamnya. "Buka. Aku hanya ingin mengambil timunnya" bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Astaga! Diantara ribuan cara untuk menyingkirkan timun, bisa-bisanya otak pintar Chanyeol memilih cara ini, yang sepertinya menguntungkan dirinya sepihak.

Harusnya Baekhyun memarahi lelaki itu, mengumpatinya dan memukulnya hingga mati.

Bukannya patuh dan membuka mulutnya. Seperti yang tengah ia lakukan saat itu.

Sapuan lidah Chanyeol segera memasuki mulut si mungil, benar-benar memindahkan kunyahan timun itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sisa-sisa timun itu sudah habis tak bersisa tak lama setelahnya,

Dan Baekhyun tahu akan itu.

Tapi persetan dengan benda tak bertulang yang masih bergerak begitu lihai di dalam mulutnya, menyapa dan melingkari miiliknya berulang kali, membuat Baekhyun tak sadar memejamkan mata dan membawa tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol.

Jemari Chanyeol kini mulai bergerak menuju tengkuk Baekhyun, melumat habis-habisan bibir si mungil yang hanya bergerak seadanya. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh keduanya hingga berbaring di atas ranjang, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir itu.

Dengan sebuah gigitan dan lumatan dalam, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Masih dengan kening yang saling bersentuhan, Chanyeol menatap lurus ke dalam mata sabit Baekhyun.

"Lain kali katakan apa yang tidak kau suka. Apapun. Dan aku akan menyingkirkannya" bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Sangat disayangkan, karena watak Baekhyun yang galak sudah kembali, hingga membuatnya memutar mata. "Satu-satunya yang tidak kusuka adalah kau. Jadi cepat menyingkir! Tubuhmu berat bodoh" ketusnya sembari mendorong keras tubuh Chanyeol.

Untung sayang, batin Chanyeol. Ia menghirup nafas panjang, menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Sesuai keinginan pria kecilnya, Chanyeol pun menarik dirinya menjauh bangkit dari ranjang.

"Tidurlah, besok pagi akan kuantar. Aku pergi dulu" sahutnya dingin, kemudian membawa tungkainya menuju pintu keluar. Baru saja jemarinya menyentuh kenop pintu, tiba-tiba si mungil menyahut dari belakang.

"Temani aku..."

Chanyeol membeku, memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin. Ia mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun, dan lelaki itu nampak tidak bercanda akan ucapannya. Melihat Chanyeol hanya diam di tempat memandanginya, Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Apa?! Tidak percaya? Cepat kemari sebelum-"

Brukk

Dalam sekejap, Chanyeol sudah memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya ranjang yang mereka tiduri ini berukuran king size, namun Chanyeol terlalu enggan untuk menjauh, memilih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Hhhh..kau ini benar-benar" gerutu Baekhyun, namun membiarkan tubuhnya didekap oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa maksud ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Baekhyun tahu pasti lelaki itu akan pergi untuk mengikuti balap liar, ataupun berbagai kehidupan malam yang berbau negatif.

Hey, bukan berarti Baekhyun perhatian pada lelaki itu, ia hanya tidak ingin waktu istirahatnya ini diganggu oleh Jongdae yang meminta bantuannya untuk menangkap si berandal.

Oke. Baekhyun dengan segala rasa gengsinya.

Menit demi menit terlewati, hanya detak jantung dan deru nafas saja yang terdengar antar keduanya. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun sudah lelah, tapi entah mengapa matanya masih enggan untuk terpejam.

"Apakah setiap malam kau selalu pergi keluar?" tanya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Sudah punya rumah sebagus ini, malah disia-siakan. Dasar tidak tahu diri" keluhnya.

"Itu belum seberapa. Aku bahkan membeli sebuah apartemen untuk kutinggali" sahut Chanyeol enteng, membuat Baekhyun terperangah. Hampir saja berbagai umpatan hendak ia ucapkan, sebelum kata-kata dari Jongin dan Sehun memutar kembali di otaknya.

 _"Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan di rumah itu. Baik fisik maupun mental" ucap Jongin saat itu._

Ingatan akan ucapan Jongin itu membuat Baekhyun menghelan nafas perlahan. Pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu lelaki yang baik, yah meskipun itu hanya ditunjukkan padanya, tetap saja Chanyeol masih memiliki sisi manusiawi pada dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau begitu membenci rumahmu...ingin cerita padaku?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu, karena ia tahu ini adalah topik sensitif bagi Chanyeol. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu, apa alasan dibalik perilaku menyimpang lelaki itu.

Yang ia tahu hanya perihal Park Jimin dan ibunya yang selalu memfitnah Chanyeol. Dan sialnya menurut Jongin itu hanya sebagian kecil saja. Gila.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Chanyeol nampak termenung dengan kening berkerut dalam. Jemari lentik Baekhyun perlahan terangkat, mengusap kerutan di kening Chanyeol. "Tak apa, ini pasti berat untukmu. Kau bisa menceritakan padaku kapan saja" ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum hangat

Chanyeol tidak mengucap sepatah katapun, ataupun menunjukkan setitik emosi pada wajahnya. Lelaki itu memilih mendekap tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat, menghirup aroma manis si mungil dari pucuk kepalanya. Ia usap lembut surai legam Baekhyun, membuat sang polisi di pelukannya mulai dilanda kantuk.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui Baekhyun, aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah terkutuk ini..." Chanyeol berucap pelan disaat kedua mata Baekhyun nyaris terpejam. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Chanyeol kembali berbisik.

"...jika bukan karena dirimu..."

.

.

.

Pada keesokan harinya, masih terlalu pagi bagi Baekhyun untuk mengawali harinya dengan wajah tertekuk. Baru tadi malam ia melewatkan malam yang tenang bersama Chanyeol di ranjangnya, pagi ini Baekhyun kembali mengutuk perbuatan lelaki itu yang telah membuatnya menjadi sorotan seluruh penghuni Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency.

Bukan hanya karena si brengsek itu yang ikut masuk mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke mejanya, tapi juga penampilan Baekhyun secara keseluruhan. Tepatnya celana kain milik Chanyeol yang begitu besar membalut kakinya, ditambah lagi mantel cokelat yang juga kebesaran hampir menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Jangan ditanya lagi siapa dalang dibalik penampilan konyolnya ini.

Tentu saja si bodoh Chanyeol, yang dengan pemikiran bodohnya pula menganggap baju seragam dan celana kain yang biasa dipakai oleh Baekhyun terlalu jelas mencetak tubuhnya. Pada awalanya Baekhyun bersikeras menolak, namun ketika lelaki tinggi itu berujar,

 _"Aku bersumpah akan menyetubuhimu di mejamu jika kau masih berani memakai celana sialan ini"_

Dan itulah alasan dari sikap ketusnya pagi ini. Sudah sejak tadi ia melihat beberapa petugas menahan tawa melihatnya, bahkan beberapa memandang rendah dirinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas keras, dan duduk di bangku kerjanya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak, dan mendengus melihat Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan mejanya. "Pergilah" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Tak suka dengan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan cepat menarik dagu lelaki itu untuk saling bersitatap. " . ?!" Chanyeol mendesis dengan pandangan menusuk.

Ketimbang menciut akan sikap Chanyeol, Baekhyun cenderung gemas setengah mati pada lelaki itu. Dengan jemari lentiknya ia tangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, membawa kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Lihat tidak! Mereka semua mentertawakan aku atas penampilan bodohku ini!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mendidih mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Chanyeol. "Gunakan otakmu ini Chanyeooll...hhh!" Saking gemasnya, Baekhyun sampai menyentil kening Chanyeol, lalu mendorong kepalanya menjauh.

Chanyeol tak mengaduh atapun tersinggung atas perbuatan Baekhyun. Ia memilih memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, melipat tangannya seraya memandang tajam ke penjuru pasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian semua! Silahkan cemooh Baekhyun atau tertawakan dia sepuasnya..." Baekhyun membelalak dan mulai mengumpat, sedang yang lain mulai saling bertanya-tanya dan bersepekulasi. Baru saja mereka hendak membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol kembali bersuara lantang.

"...jika kalian ingin menangis selamanya" ucap Chanyeol, benar-benar membuat atmosfir ruangan menjadi hening. Satu persatu mulai mengalihkan pandangan, kembali pada tugas masing-masing.

Sementara itu Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kembali, dengan senyuman lebar yang sudah tetpatri menyambut lelaki mungilnya. "Sudah 'kan? Kau hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang tidak kau suka, baby" Chanyeol sedikit menunduk, dengan seringai mematikan di sudut bibirnya. "...dan aku akan segera melenyapkannya untukmu"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, namun Baekhyun bersumpah senyuman itu membuatnya bergidik. Sangat mencerminkan seorang psikopat, yang akan menghabisi musuhnya dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, baby" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya, Chanyeol kembali berucap, "Sebaiknya jangan abaikan pesanku sayang...sebab kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan" Ia masih tersenyum, senyuman yang sama yang membuat Baekhyun merasa terancam.

Dalam benaknya Baekhyun terus berpikir

Chanyeol begitu posesif, bahkan ketika Baekhyun tidak memiliki status apapun dengannya. Dan yang mengerikan, berbagai ancaman yang dilontarkan olehnya bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka.

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki sisi psikopat dalam dirinya?

Oh...tidak lagi. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hey Baekhyun! Kapten Kim, aku dan kau-pffttttt" Baekhyun memutar mata melihat Minseok hyung menahan tawa melihat dirinya. "Ya, ya, tertawakan saja aku sepuasmu!" ketus Baekhyun.

Minseok terkekeh pelan, kemudian merangkul bahu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari kursinya. "Kkkk maafkan aku. Ayo ikut denganku, kita ditunggu di ruangan Ketua" ajaknya bersemangat. Dengan setengah hati, Baekhyun pun membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh sunbaenya pergi.

OOO

"Jadi, berdasarkan hasil evaluasi kinerja tim yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Kim dan keberhasilan kalian dalam menangkap target DPO beberapa hari lalu, maka saya memutuskan untuk memindahkan kalian pada divisi khusus, yang akan bekerja sama langsung dengan NIS" titah sang Ketua, disambut oleh salam hornat dari Jongdae dan diikuti oleh Minseok dan Baekhyun.

"Untuk perincian tugas kalian kedepannya, saya serahkan pada Inspektur Choi untuk lebih jelasnya. Saya permisi" pamit sang Ketua, meninggalkan ruangan.

Adalah seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi gagah, yang saat ini berdiri tegap di hadapan Jongdae, Minseok dan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mulai tersenyum ramah, menampilkan lesung dalam di pipi kanannya.

Sebagai pimpinan tim, Jongdae berinisiatif maju terlebih dahulu, hendak memberi salam pada sanh atasan. "Selamat pagi Inspektur Choi. Perkenalkan, saya Kim Jongdae selaku Kapten dari-"

"-kalau yang dibelakang sana, siapa namanya?" lelaki bermarga Choi itu menyela tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga orang lainnya saling berpandangan. Minseok, yang berada tepat di belakang Jongdae, mengira bahwa ialah yang dimaksud oleh Inspektur Choi. Dengan sedikit gugup, Minseok menunduk, "S-saya, saya Kim Min-"

"-yang kumaksud adalah lelaki mungil di sebelahmu. Siapa namamu? Kau petugas baru?" kembali lelaki itu menyela, membuat seluruh atensi kini beralih pada Baekhyun.

Melihat lelaki di sebelahnya tak kunjung bicara, Minseok menyikut pelan lengan Baekhyun, kemudian memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera mengenalkan diri.

"Ehm, saya Byun Baekhyun. Ya, saya baru 6 bulan itu bergabung di Kepolisian. Mohon bimbingannya Inspektur Choi" ucapnya sopan seraya menunduk hormat.

Senyuman ramah kembali terukir di wajah sang Inspektur, seiring langkahnya mendekati ketiga lelaki lainnya. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Choi Siwon. Saya ditugaskan dari NIS untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian dalam divisi Security Investigation" jelasnya, sementara yang lain serentak menganggukkan kepala.

"Tugas kalian masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja pada divisi ini kalian hanya diperintahkan untuk menyelidiki dan menangkap target-target yang telah dicurigai oleh pihak inteligen. Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat..." raut ekspresi sang inspektur menegang memandang para bawahannya.

"...tingkatkan kewaspadaan diri kalian masing-masing, sebab apa yang akan kalian hadapi bukanlah sekedar berandalan jalanan. Kalian bisa terbunuh kapanpun dan dimanapun. Mengerti?!" ucap Inspektur Choi dengan lantang, yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga lainnya.

Raut wajah Siwon kembali melunak ketika netranya beralih pada sosok mungil di samping Minseok. "Jangan khawatir Baekhyun, aku akan membimbingmu dan tidak akan membiarkan anggota timku terluka" tuturnya dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Baekhyun.

"Mmm, jadi apa yang harus kami kerjakan saat ini Inspektur?" Jongdae menyahut tiba-tiba.

"Ah ya, tunggu sebentar" Siwon melenggang menuju meja kerjanya, kemudian kembali pada posisinya semula dengan sebuah map tebal. "Ini adalah daftar orang-orang yang diselundupkan dari Korea Utara. Jadi kutugaskan kau dan Minseok untuk memeriksa beberapa tempat yang tertera pada map itu, sedangkan aku dan Baekhyun akan menyelidiki latar belakang beberapa orang lainnya. Siap?"

"Ya Inspektur!" jawab Jongdae, kemudian segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan bersama Minseok. Ketika pintunya telah tertutup, keduanya tak lantas pergi akibat Minseok yang masih kukuh berdiri sambil menggerutu samar.

"Hey hey. Ada apa? Ayo pergi!" ajak Jongdae, namun Minseok tetap enggan untuk beranjak dari pintu.

"Sebentar dulu Kim! Kau lihat tidak?! Jelas sekali Inspektur sok tampan itu ingin menggoda Baekhyun. Entahlah, aku merasa tatapan dan gerak gerik lelaki tampak seperti...maniak" gerutu Minseok sambil terus mengintip ke dalam, dimana sang inspektur sedang mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Jongdae tak punya kata untuk membantah atau memarahi Minseok atas ucapan lancangnya itu.

Karena diam-diam ia pun menduga hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah seminggu lebih Baekhyun, Minseok dan Jongdae menjalankan tugasnya dalam divisi baru bersama Inspektur Choi. Dan selama itu pula Minseok tak henti-hentinya menggerutu pada Baekhyun tentang si inspektur, bahkan Jongdae sang Kapten pun tak ayal ikut-ikutan menasehati Baekhyun sejak kemarin.

"Baek, kurasa kau harus mulai berhati-hati terhadap Inspektur Choi" himbau Jongdae pagi ini, sudah yang keempat kalinya dalam minggu ini.

Jika sang Kapten sudah membuka suara, maka Minseok pun tak mau ketinggalan. "Aku setuju! Inspektur kita benar-benar memanfaatkan jabatannya untuk berduaan dengan Baekhyun, dan asal kau tahu Baek, si brengsek itu acapkali memperhatikan bokongmu!" adunya.

"Ingat pesanku, hindari berdiskusi berdua saja dengannya hingga malam hari, dan jangan pernah mengiyakan ajakan darinya untuk lembur bersama di apartemennya" titah Jongdae.

"Ya, tepat sekali. Jangan pernah menerima apapun yang diberikannya dan..." Minseok tersenyum geli, sedang Baekhyun merasa jengah karenanya. "Dan apalagi?!" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"...dan jangan lupakan untuk menghubungi kekasih berandalmu itu. Kulihat namanya selalu muncul di layar ponselmu selama seminggu ini" Minseok terkikik melihat wajah pasi Baekhyun, yang nampaknya baru menyadari keberadaan ponselnya. "Santai Baek, yah...paling sesaat lagi ia akan memaksa untuk menemuimu kkkkk. Sampai nanti!" pamit Minseok, kemudian bergegas keluar bersama Jongdae.

Segera setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Baekhyun lantas membuka ponselnya yang telah diabaikan olehnya selama seminggu ini. 150 panggilan tak terjawab, 70 pesan masuk, dan semuanya berasal dari satu nomor yang sama.

Chanyeol.

 _"Jam berapa kau pulang? Aku akan menjemputmu"_

 _"Kau sibuk?"_

 _"Tak apa jika kau tidak sempat membalas pesanku. Hanya jangan lupakan makan dan istirahat"_

 _"Selamat malam. Hubungi aku ketika kau senggang"_

 _"Aku rindu..."_

Baekhyun menelan liurnya gugup, nyatanya rentetan pesan itu sudah ada sejak lima hari yang lalu dan satupun tak ada yang dibaca olehnya. Terlalu banyak pesan yang masuk, membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung menscroll sampai pesan masuk terbaru.

 _"Baekhyunku yang manis, benar-benar ingin menantangku? Kalau begitu, tunggu kejutan dariku siang ini sayang..."_

Mata sabit Baekhyun sontak membelalak, diikuti sekujur tubuhnya yang menegang ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk sejam yang lalu. Jemarinya dengan segera bergerak mengetikkan balasan, sampai akhirnya sebuah dobrakan mengejutkan dari pintu, membuat ponselnya meluncur indah menuju lantai.

Itu adalah ulah Minseok, yang dengan nafas memburu, menyeringai penuh arti pada Baekhyun.

"Ada kekacauan yang harus kau selesaikan di bawah Baek" himbaunya.

Tanpa perlu bertanya lebih lanjut, Baekhyun sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana.

OOO

Aura ketegangan begitu kentara dirasakan oleh para petugas polisi di lantai satu. Sekelompok berandalan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, tiba-tiba datang menyeruak ke dalam beberapa menit yang lalu dan terus mengganggu pekerjaan para polisi.

Di tengah-tengah para gerombolan berandal itu, duduklah sang ketua di salah satu bangku kosong, menunggu sang lelaki mungil untuk segera menghampirinya. Seringai puas perlahan mulai terukir di bibir tebalnya, dikala pujaan hati yang telah ditunggunya telah terlihat.

"Suruh mereka keluar" ucap si polisi mungil dingin, dan Chanyeol hanya perlu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi anak buah Chanyeol yang tersisa, Baekhyun nampak membisikkan sesuatu pada Minseok, sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan dinginnya.

"Hyung, tolong borgol lelaki ini dan bawa ke lantai dua. Lakukan apa saja jika ia memberontak" pinta Baekhyun pada Minseok, kemudian melangkah keluar begitu saja, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terperangah karenanya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak begitu tak sadar kedua tangannya telah diborgol dan dirinya tengah digiring menuju lantai atas.

OOO

Kurang lebih sudah 15 menit, Chanyeol terkurung sendiri dalam ruangan yang asing baginya. Biasanya ia akan ditempatkan di meja Baekhyun, atau yang terburuk dimasukkan dalam ruang tahanan yang juga tak jauh dari meja Baekhyun.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja emosi Chanyeol meluap, hingga ia melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menendang meja dan kursi di depannya. Baru saja ia hendak bangkit dari duduknya, pintu ruangan terbuka dan sosok mungil Baekhyun muncul setelahnya.

Chanyeol duduk kembali, namun enggan untuk menatap lelaki itu. Sampai dirasanya si mungil itu menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelahnya, barulah Chanyeol melirik lelaki itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Lepaskan. Kontrol emosiku sedang tidak baik saat ini" sahut Chanyeol dingin. Namun dengan santainya, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng santai dan melanjutkan membaca beberapa berkas di depannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sesaat seraya menghirup nafas panjang, meredam emosinya. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku Baekhyun...Lepaskan ini sebelum tanganku melayang pada tubuhmu" ancamnya, benar-benar tidak ada sebersit candaan di dalamnya.

"Tidak" kesekian kalinya Baekhyun dengan santainya menggelengkan kepala, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang nampaknya hendak mengamuk sesaat lagi. "Kau akan pergi begitu saja jika aku melepaskan borgolnya, dan aku tidak mau..." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, untuk menatap lurus pada Chanyeol. "...karena aku ingin kau menemaniku saat ini" lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Merasa malu terus-terusan ditatap oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada berkas-berkas di depannya. Jantungnya bertalu dengan hebatnya ketika deru nafas si tinggi terasa begitu dekat membelai telinga kirinya.

"Jangan ragu padaku. Memangnya apa lagi tujuanku datang kemari hmm? Ayo, buka borgolnya" bujuk Chanyeol dengan berbisik. Baekhyun tersipu sembari terkekeh lembut, kemudian mengambil kunci di sakunya untuk membuka borgol yang mengikat Chanyeol.

Sembari menunggu borgol itu terbuka, Chanyeol tak hentinya memperhatikan wajah indah di depannya, yang nampak begitu redup dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Pipi gembilnya berganti sedikit tirus dan lingkaran hitam tergambar jelas di bawah matanya.

Ketika borgolnya sudah terbuka, jemari Chanyeol sontak bergerak mengusap kedua pipi lelaki di depannya. "Kau tampak lelah, ada sesuatu yang menyulitkanmu lagi? Katakan" ucapnya sedikit menuntut.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan menumpukkan jemarinya di atas jemari Chanyeol. "Tidak ada. Timku baru saja dipindahkan ke divisi baru, yang bekerja sama dengan Inspektur dari NIS, dan kasus-kasus yang harus kami tindak meningkat drastis dari sebelumnya" ungkapnya.

"Pantas saja tak ada satupun pesanku yang kau balas. Dan ruangan ini adalah ruang kerjamu yang baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hn, diruangan inilah sehari-hari aku menghabiskan waktu. Jadi jangan berbuat onar lagi! Bukan aku lagi yang akan menangkapmu tahu!" keluh Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sukses membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Copy that, my boy. Kemari, kau pasti lelah sekali" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Baekhyun langsung bersandar di dadanya, tanpa melayangkan protes.

"Sangaaat lelaaahh. Selalu saja membaca dan memeriksa berbagai tumpukan berkas yang membosankan" gerutu Baekhyun dengan nada merajuknya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar lelah, pikir Chanyeol. Dalam keadaan fit, meski dunia terancam punah juga dapat dipastikan si mungil itu tidak akan pernah menunjukkan sisi manjanya.

Memanfaatkan kondisi yang ada, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali mengecup pelipis si mungil. "Kau ingin aku melenyapkan Inspekturmu itu? Sepertinya ia menyulitkan kesayanganku ini" bisik Chanyeol bercanda, tapi ditanggapi dengan serius oleh yang lain.

Baekhyun sontak melepaskan pelukannya, menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. "Jangan macam-macam! Dia adalah anggota dari NIS. Dan...dan aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa karena melawan mereka..." Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya lucu, sedang Chanyeol mematung menahan hasrat yang menggebu untuk menerkam si mungil.

"Jangan lakukan ya Chanyeol?" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah polos dan nada kekanakkan, tak sadar si tinggi tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Melihat Chanyeol hanya membisu, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya heran. "Yeol? Chanyeoolll? Ish! Kau ini mmpphhttt!"

Ucapan Baekhyun teredam seketika disaat Chanyeol sudah tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya untuk melumat habis bibir si mungil. Tak peduli pada Baekhyun yang masih meronta, Chanyeol terus menekan keras bibirnya bahkan sampai tubuh Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di atas meja.

Pergerakan kedua tangan Baekhyun dikunci oleh Chanyeol, sementara bibirnya terus menghisap belah bibir tipis milik si mungil bergantian. Seiring dengan lidahnya yang sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang hangat Baekhyun, tubuh Chanyeol nyatanya ikut mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga setengah tertidur di atas meja. Baru saja Baekhyun terlena mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, ketukan pintu seketika menghentikan aktivitas panas keduanya.

"Baekhyun? Kau di dalam?"

Itu adalah suara Siwon sang Inspektur. Baekhyun berdeham sejenak, menetralisir suaranya yang sedikit serak akibat desahan-desahan yang ia teriakkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Y-ya aku disini Inspektur. Tunggu sebentar!" pekik Baekhyun dari dalam, kemudian terburu-buru membenahi kancing kemejanya yang terlepas sebelum beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Siwon masuk dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya, dan nampak terkejut ketika mendapati ada seseorang lain di ruangan Baekhyun. "Oh, kau sedang ada tamu? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak Inspektur. Dia hanya...hanya temanku" cicit Baekhyun dengan suara memelan, sontak membuat Chanyeol mendelik padanya. "Ehm, bisa tunggu sebentar Inspektur? Aku permisi dulu ke kamar mandi" Siwon mengangguk kecil dan Baekhyun pun langsung melesat keluar ruangan.

OOO

Bugh! Bugh!

Duakk!

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai membasuh wajahnya, segera bergegas keluar ketika mendengar suara debuman dan pekikan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Baekhyun sontak memekik keras, mendapati lelaki tinggi itu tengah melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada seorang lelaki lain,

yang ternyata adalah Inspekturnya, Choi Siwon.

"Chanyeol! Lepaskan Yeol! Kau ini kenapa sih!" Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan lengan Chanyeol, dibantu oleh petugas lain yang mulai berdatangan.

"Jangan halangi aku! Si brengsek ini mencoba untuk merekammu di kamar mandi! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" amuk Chanyeol, masih terus meronta-ronta di genggaman Baekhyun.

Siwon yang tidak terima atas tuduhan Chanyeol, lantas berdiri tegak dibantu oleh para petugas. "Tutup mulutmu bajingan! Aku memang ingin menyusulnya ke kamar mandi dan saat itu ada panggilan masuk di ponselku!" sahutnya membela diri, kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan teman seorang sampah masyarakat seperti ini, yang jelas aku tidak melakukan itu dan berandalan ini terus memukuliku" adu Siwon.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kemari kau sial-"

"-Chanyeol...hentikan...oke? Aku lelah menghadapimu" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, meminta Chanyeol untuk mengerti kondisinya saat ini. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mulai melunak, membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Baekhyun kembali ke ruangan pribadinya.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Chanyeol duduk bersedekap dengan pandangan kosong lurus ke depan, sedang Baekhyun terlihat sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari kotak P3K.

Setelah mendapatkan obat-obatan dan plester yang diperlukan, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, menaruh apa yang dibawanya itu di atas meja.

Disaat jemarinya hendak menempelkan kapas berlumur obat di sudut bibir Chanyeol yang terluka, lelaki itu justru menepis kasar jemari Baekhyun. "Tidak usah berpura-pura peduli padaku" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Kalau aku tidak peduli, aku tidak akan berada di sini" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil merendahkan. "Kau ada di sini, karena takut lelaki kesayanganmu itu mati di tanganku"

Baekhyun berdecak jengah seraya mengacak-acak surai legamnya. "Tidak begitu Chanyeol. Aku hanya-"

Tok Tok Tok

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol, memilih untuk beranjak membuka pintu.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggumu Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Inspektur Choi, beliau menunggumu untuk membantunya menyelesaikan berkas yang diminta oleh Ketua. Permisi" himbau seorang petugas, dan kembali pergi setelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam di depan pintu, namun ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari belakangnya dan suara gemerutuk gigi yang menandakan lelaki itu dilanda emosi berat. Ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya untuk bergegas keluar, Baekhyun menahan lengan lelaki itu.

"Mau kemana? Aku 'kan tidak bilang ingin pergi Yeol..." bujuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, membuat keduanya saling bersitatap. "Tapi matamu berbicara sebaliknya Baekhyun" Ia tersenyum mencela mendapati Baekhyun tersentak, diikuti genggamannya yang kian melonggar.

"Pergilah. Aku hanya membuatmu lelah bukan?" ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

.

.

 _'Halo, Ya...akhirnya aku berhasil membawanya ke apartemenku'_

 _'Kkkk, tenang aku tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi mencicipi tubuhnya tidak ada salahnya bukan?'_

 _'Baiklah adikku, aku berjanji kekasih mungilmu ini tidak akan mati di tanganku. Bye'_

Senyuman lebar terpatri di kedua sudut bibirnya, melukiskan kebahagiaan setelah mendengar suara sang adik kesayangan. Ia tatap wajah tampan sang adik di layar ponselnya, sebelum memasukkan kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Inspektur Choi?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, lelaki itu pun memutar tubuhnya ke balakang, menyambut lelaki mungil di depannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ya Baekhyun? Ada apa?"

"Berkasnya sudah selesai ku kerjakan, dan hari sudah semakin larut. Aku pamit pulang sekarang" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunduk hormat. Mendapati Siwon hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman miring membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

Dan ketika Siwon terus melangkah maju hingga menghimpitnya di dinding, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia telah masuk dalam perangkap busuknya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru manis? Malam masih panjang untuk kita bersenang-senang sayang..."

OOO

Jika biasanya Chanyeol meluapkan emosinya dengan balapan liar atau mabuk-mabukan di club malam, entah mengapa hari ini ia lebih memilih menenangkan diri di sebuah cafe temaram, diiringi instrumen musik yang mengalun merdu penghapus penat.

Chanyeol begitu membenci Baekhyun saat ini.

Benci ketika si mungil itu benar-benar mempengaruhi hidupnya.

Benci ketika ia sama sekali tak berkutik untuk melawannya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang seraya mengusap raut lelahnya, kemudian meneguk habis segelas capucino di hadapannya. Lihat, bahkan dalam kondisi kesalpun Chanyeol masih teringat pada Baekhyun yang selalu mengocehi dirinya jika ia minum minuman keras.

Kegiatan merenungi Baekhyun harus terhenti dikala samar-samar suara sirine terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh sembari geleng-geleng tak percaya mendengarnya.

Apakah hidupnya selalu dibuntuti oleh polisi? Pikirnya.

"Itu dia Chanyeol!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Chanyeol hanya menoleh tak minat dan mendapati Minseok beserta Jongdae berlari ke arahnya. "Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" ucapnya ketika kedua petugas itu telah menghampirinya.

"Kau salah, kami datang meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun!" tutur Jongdae. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berdiam diri mendengar sang kekasih hati berada dalam bahaya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?!" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Tadi sore Baekhyun menghubungi kami bahwa ia membantu Inspektur Choi di apartemennya, dan malam ini ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi!" ungkap Jongdae. "Aku tahu ini tidak beralasan, hanya saja aku dan Minseok sudah sejak awal memiliki firasat buruk tentang Inspektur itu. Jadi bisakah kau membantu kami?" mohon Jongdae penuh harap.

Jelas saja Chanyeol mengangguk tegas, tanpa perlu diminta sekalipun. "Bajingan itu! Kirimkan alamat apartemennya padaku!" Chanyeol bergegas lari keluar.

"T-tunggu Chanyeol!" Kali ini Minseok angkat bicara. "Untuk itulah kami memerlukan bantuanmu. Apartemen Inspektur Choi...dirahasiakan" cicit Minseok takut.

Astaga. Jika bukan keadaan genting, sudah dipastikan Minseok dan Jongdae habis di tangan Chanyeol.

OOO

Dengan segala koneksi yang ia punya, tak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menemukan dimana Inspektur Choi itu berada. Tepat di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi, Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya sembarangan, kemudian bergegas menuju kamar 222 bersama Minseok dan Jongdae.

Pintu itu terkunci rapat, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendobraknya. Namun di percobaan pertama gagal, karena pintu itu terlalu kokoh untuk ia tembus. Suara barang-barang berjatuhan, baku hantam dan adu mulut yang terdengar dari dalam, membuat Chanyeol semakin menggila.

Kali ini bersama dengan Minseok dan Jongdae, ia akan mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu itu kembali. Ketiganya mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap untuk menghitung mundur.

3

2

Cklekk. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Baik Minseok, Jongdae maupun Chanyeol menganga tak elitnya melihat Baekhyun nampak baik-baik saja, meski kancing kemejanya telah tanggal seluruhnya.

"B-baek kau baik-baik saja? Kupikir Inspektur Choi..." Minseok tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, hanya mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ke kakinya.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya seraya menghela nafas. "Yah...si brengsek itu memang mencoba melecehkan diriku. Tapi lihatlah! Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun untuk mengalahkannya" ucapnya bangga.

Suasana canggung lantas menyelimuti keempat lelaki muda ini, atau mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang tidak menyadarinya. Sejak tadi Minseok hanya melirik kesana kemari, Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedang Chanyeol tak hentinya menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi...kenapa masih diam disini? Tidak usah khawatir Kapten, aku memiliki bukti kejahatannya padaku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri" ucap Baekhyun.

"O-oh ya baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Minseok permisi dulu" pamit Jongdae, kemudian menarik Minseok untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua, rasa gugup tiba-tiba menjalari benaknya. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun hanya ingin mengucap maaf, tapi gengsinya menguasai niatnya itu, hingga ia terus melangkahkan tungkainya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Aku menyayangimu...sudahkah aku mengatakan itu?"

Langkah Baekhyun sontak berhenti, dengan degup jantungnya yang berdebar kencang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Dapat ia dengar langkah kaki lelaki itu mendekatinya, berhenti tepat di belakang punggungnya.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang berharga di mataku, sampai aku bertemu dengan dirimu. Sudahkah aku mengatakan itu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, namun lidah Baekhyun terasa kelu untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku yang tidak berguna ini...tidak pantas 'kan untukmu?"

Si mungil sedikit tersentak, ketika jemari Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Lelaki tinggi itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Baekhyun, membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Pergilah. I give up on you, Baekhyunnie..."

.

.

.

Suara bising mesin mobil yang berjejer di jalanan, membumbung tinggi memecah keheningan malam. Setelah dengan susah payah melepaskan Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu, Chanyeol langsung melesat menuju kehidupan lamanya. Balapan liar.

Adalah Ferrari merah pekat, yang akan dikendarai Chanyeol malam ini. Para pembalap lain turut bersiap-siap di dalam mobilnya, menunggu bendera hitam putih dikibarkan di udara.

"Hey bung! Kau baik?" tanya Seokjin yang bersender di pintu mobil Chanyeol.

"Yeah tentu saja, kau meremehkanku huh?!" Chanyeol menyeringai angkuh.

Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya, mematri senyuman mencela pada Chanyeol. "Entahlah, ini pertama kalinya kau patah hati bung. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, teman" ucapnya bijak sembari menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. "Jadi kau benar-benar selesai dengannya?" tanyanya lagi ketika temannya itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku. "Aku harus. Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuk lelaki urakan seperti diriku" ucapnya lemah."Tapi...jika setelah ucapanku itu, Baekhyun tetap datang kepadaku..." Ia menarik nafas sejenak, seraya mengusap kasar raut tegangnya.

"...maka aku rela lakukan apapun padanya..." tuturnya pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

Sejenak ia masih menutup matanya erat, menikmati desau angin yang membelai wajahnya. Sampai tiba-tiba dirasa pundak kirinya memberat, Chanyeol sontak membuka matanya.

"Apapun?"

Chanyeol lantas membeku, mendapati sosok mungil kesayangannya sedang terpejam di pundak kirinya. Mulutnya berulang kali terbuka dan tertutup, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun melihat Baekhyun terpejam dengan wajah damainya, Chanyeol mengalah pada egonya.

"Hmm...apapun..."

Baekhyun memindahkan kepalanya untuk menapak pada dada bidang Chanyeol, dan tersenyum kecil ketika jemari Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia buka sejenak kedua mata sabitnya, sembari tersenyum manis pada yang lain.

"Wanna date with me tomorrow?"

.

.

.

Hehehehe Happy Chanbaek Day semuanyaaaaa :)


End file.
